<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Wise Choices by AnastasiaBeaverhousen87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208933">Make Wise Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87/pseuds/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87'>AnastasiaBeaverhousen87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Sisters, Caretaking, Developing Friendships, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87/pseuds/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N or baby Danvers is the third and youngest Danvers sister. The story covers the aftermath of wisdom teeth removal surgery and dotting sisters taken care of their youngest sibling. a long with the help a Lena Luthor  who gets in touch with a good friend of hers to help y/n Danvers  during her recovery after some difficulties they encounter. baby Danvers will find herself quite smitten by the new woman and feelings she never experienced before will arouse.</p><p>y/n: You name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Original Character(s), Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Lena Luthor/Original Character(s), Reader - Relationship, baby danvers - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hold me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had to get your wisdom teeth removed and you knew it was perfectly normal to experience some anxiety prior the procedure. In your case, your anxiety levels were through the roof. Your sisters knew this and of course they wanted to be there for you, and you couldn’t be more grateful for that. However, you were very nervous.</p>
<p>Because of your anxiety you had to be sedated for the procedure and the effects were very rough on you. You felt just awful and very loopy. Kara had to carry you from the dentist office to the car and up to her apartment. You were practically a rag doll in her arms, drooling saliva and blood on her sweater, because of course you were disgusted by the gauze and you took it out. Kara didn’t mind that at all, she felt bad you were feeling poorly after your surgery. You just cling to her like a koala and nuzzle your face in the crook of her neck.</p>
<p><strong>Kara:</strong> “<em>Careful there little one, don’t press your cheek into me so hard or you will hurt yourself</em>” - Your sisters felt awful to see you like this, but you knew they were going to care for you during the following days after the procedure. Even though you are a big baby when it comes to pain and doctors, the procedure was indeed very difficult your teeth were impacted and required surgical extraction.</p>
<p>You just grunted in response and kept rubbing your face into your sister’s neck and shoulder. Until you did it too hard and felt a sharp pain in your mouth.</p>
<p><strong>Y/N:</strong> “<em>Ow Ow Owie!”</em> -You cried out and tried to move into a more comfortable position in her arms, you felt exhausted and wanted to sleep, but due to the weird feeling in your mouth and the odd sensations from the medication you couldn’t quite find a proper spot to feel comfortable.</p>
<p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>Come one Y/N, don’t press your face like that and just hold on a few more minutes, we are almost home, and you can take your pain meds and sleep for a while. Don’t fall asleep before that, just hang on a little longer baby”</em></p>
<p>The three of you were in the elevator waiting to reach the apartment your shared with Kara.</p>
<p><strong>Y/N:</strong> “<em>Nooooo! I want to sleep now</em> and eat a corn dog” – once again you rubbed your face into Kara and again, it hurt. – “<em>Ow Ow Ow!”</em> You cried once again and tried to pout miserably, feeling just bad. You have tears in your eyes and you just look like an overtired toddler with your big hazel teary eyes and rosy cheeks.</p>
<p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>Damn it Y/N, be careful you’re going to reopen the stitches and we will need to take you back to the dentist so she can patch you up. And no, you can’t have a corn dog just yet. It will hurt trying to eat something hot and solid” </em></p>
<p>Apparently, that was the worst thing to say because you just looked at her with big scared and hurt eyes and started to cry.</p>
<p><strong>Y/N:</strong> “<em>I’m sorry, but I just feel so awful and can’t get comfortable I just want to sleep. This suck! Dentists sucks, stupid wisdom teeth and stupid stitches! And I really want a corn dog Alex, pleeeease!!!!” </em>- Moving your mouth to complain and speak your discontent made your incisions to bleed more and that of course made you cry more.</p>
<p><strong>Y/N:</strong> “ugh <em>blood taste awful!”</em> – Kara tried to adjust you into a more comfortable position in her arms and rubbing your back in a soothing way to calm you down.  While Alex tried to clean the slobber and blood from your lips and Kara’s shoulder with a handkerchief. Both gave you a sad smile and just felt sorry for you. You were clearly in pain and felt just awful.</p>
<p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>Oh sweety please don’t cry, we’re almost there. Damn elevator it´s taking forever!”</em> – she gave a frustrated sigh while trying to keep you from falling asleep and avoided mentioning the corn dog in order to make you forget about eating one.</p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>I know, I think there’s something wrong it, but we are almost there. Shhh… little one, we are almost there, and you can rest after your taken your meds. Ok?, Lena is waiting for us already with lots of cold juice and ice cream so you can feel better pretty soon”</em></p>
<p>You perked up at the mention of the green-eyed woman.</p>
<p><strong>Y/N:</strong> you sniffled and asked your sister- “<em>Lena is here?</em>”– It was no surprise for the Danvers sisters that at the mention of the younger Luthor you would cheer up. You were very loved by your sisters and their friends, but it was no secret that you had the young CEO wrapped around your little finger. Lena was your sister Kara’s girlfriend, but she was enamored with you and she was very protective of you as well. She is like a hero to you; you admire and look up to her so much. Not that your sisters weren’t amazing as well, but the relationship you have with Lena is very special and strong.  She is always pampering you and spoils you rotten. You never take advantage of the way Lena is with you and her affection. You are not a brat, you are a very easy-going person, a ray of sunshine and everyone was smitten with you. But when you’re feeling down or sick you get cranky and you can be a little annoying. You know that, but you feel no shame whatsoever.</p>
<p><strong>Kara:</strong> “<em>Yes! She is waiting at the apartment and she said she was going to be prepared with lots of yummy things you can drink, and some things you can eat. We can watch movies after you rest for a bit if you want. What do you say?</em>” – your bubbly blonde sister said while stroking you back and trying to make you stay alert for a bit more until you reached the apartment.</p>
<p><strong>Y/N</strong> : You just gave her a tired smile and rubbed at your eyes with a fist and said- “<em>Ok, that sounds nice.”</em></p>
<p>The elevator dinged and the door opened in the hallway. Alex and Kara, with you in her arms, stepped out of the elevator and walked to the apartment door. Lena was already waiting at the door with a big smile on her face, however she frowned a little when she saw your pained face and teary eyes. Your cheeks were starting to swell, and she knew the first couple of days were rough after that specific dental procedure. She also hated to see you in pain, so she just holds the door wide open to let Alex and Kara walk into the apartment.</p>
<p><strong>Lena:</strong> “<em>hi sweet girl”</em>- she presses a kiss to your forehead while greeting Kara and Alex as well. She gave Kara a peck in the lips and asked her to put you in the couch. She walks to the kitchen to grab a bowl with cold water and a cloth to help reduce the swelling to your cheeks while Alex read through the indications given by your doctor and sort your meds at the table.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Kara tries to lay you down on the couch, but you refused to let go of her and you just cling harder with your arms circling her neck and your legs into her hips. Kara just chuckles and rubs your back: “<em>come on little one, let me set you down on the couch, you will  be more comfortable laying down and I’m just going to bring your blanket and some pillows and bring a pair of comfy pajamas so you can be more comfortable.” </em></p>
<p>But you, feeling poorly and cranky, shed some tears and asked to be held by your sister. You just felt so clingy. <strong>Y/N:</strong> “<em>Noo… please Kara don’t go. Just stay with me I don’t need a blanket or pajamas.”</em></p>
<p>You were beyond exhausted and being up since early in the morning and since you didn’t get that much the sleep night before, you were just so nervous about the whole thing. Now that it was over, you felt all your energy drained, and in addition the pain meds were staring to wear off and that made you feel even worse.</p>
<p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>Sit down with her Kara, I’ll bring the blanket pillows and pajamas. Let me just grab the meds, and hey Lena can you bring a glass of water and – oh you already have a bowl of water and cloth that’s perfect, thank you. Go and sit down with Kara and set those on the coffee table. I´ll just change real  quick and we can give Y/N the meds and make her more comfortable so she can take a nap.”</em></p>
<p>Lena just nods and walks to the couch carrying the tray with a bowl with cold water, a few clean hand towels and a glass of water with your meds on it. She set the tray on the coffee table and takes one of the smalls towels and dips it into the cold water in the bowl to make a cold compress for your cheeks. She then turns to Kara and speaks softly to you.</p>
<p><strong>Lena:</strong> “<em>Y/N is it okay if I hold you for a little while so Kara can go change into more comfy clothes? What do you say, want me to sit with you for a bit?” </em>- she gives you a big smile and you just nod and make grabby hands toward her. Kara chuckles once again at your antics and transfers you to Lena’s lap making sure you are settled alright and gives you a kiss to your forehead.</p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>I’ll be right back”-</em> you just hum in approval and rest you head into Lena’s shoulder while the green eyed woman smiles down at you and brings the cool towel to your fast swelling hot cheek to make you feel better.</p>
<p><strong>Y/N:</strong> “<em>That feels nice”</em>- you say in a sleepy voice while clinging to Lena.</p>
<p><strong>Lena:</strong> “<em>This will help with the swelling, I’m sorry you feel so poorly sweet girl. But don’t worry we are going to make sure you are comfortable, and you can take a nap after you take your pain meds. Look, Alex is here, come one just sit a little bit so you can take the pill.</em>  Alex walks into the living room carrying several items in her arms.”</p>
<p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>Y/N come on kiddo I have your comfy jammies. Please sit for a bit for me baby.”</em>  You sit with your back to Lena’s front and you hold your arms up while Alex works fast removing your current top and bra and pulls the button-up pajama top on you, while Lena keeps a hold of you supporting your hips and shoulder so you don’t fall from her lap. Next are your jeans, you let yourself fall backwards into Lena and she just chuckles and holds you close so you don’t slide down to the floor while Alex works on removing your jeans and putting the pajama short on you. Once you are  in your pajama set, Alex smiles at you and helps you try to lay in the couch, but once again you refuse and you move sideways on Lena’s lap so you face is nuzzled on her upper chest and sitting on her lap with your legs in the couch. Alex is about to try and make you move, but Lena just holds up her hand:<em> “Its fine Alex, she is not heavy I can hold her and once she is asleep, we can move her to the couch or switch turns, because I think someone is  going to be very clingy for the next couple of days</em>.”-  She says while looking down at you and giving you a soft smile.</p>
<p>Alex sighs but knows what you are saying its true, when you don’t feel good you turn into a koala bear and refuse to let go from your sisters or Lena’s arms. But you’ve been like this since you were little,       and your sisters love to provide any comfort you need. And right now, you want to be cuddled and sleep. So, Alex gives you a nudge and brings a small pill to your lips and hold a glass of water so you can swallow the medication. <strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>Good job baby, now close your eyes and rest for a bit.”</em> </p>
<p>You let you head fall back into Lena and close your eyes mumbling something about corn dogs being soft. Alex smiles down at you while giving Lena the cool towel so she can press it down to your cheek and walks to the kitchen with the tray and to  figure out diner for Kara, Lena and herself and something soft and easy to drink for you. You won’t be able to eat anything solid for a few days, so that’s going to be a challenge. You love food as much as your alien sister. You don’t really like bland food nor drinking smoothies but that’s a fight for after you wake up from your nap. To say you are going to be an unhappy and very grumpy camper it’s the understatement of the century.</p>
<p>Kara took the opportunity to take a quick shower and walks into the living room in sweatpants and a lose top.  She smiles when she notices that you’re almost asleep with a small smile on your face while resting on top of her girlfriend. She spots your favorite blanket next to Lena in the couch, she drapes it over you and Lena and presses a quick kiss to your forehead and a kiss to Lena. Kara sits next to the both of you while surfing for something to watch on Netflix while Alex is busy in the kitchen. Lena is watching you fall asleep and still holding the cool rag to your cheek. After few minutes you are completely passed out and a little bit of drool and blood starts to spill from your lips.</p>
<p><strong>Lena:</strong> “<em>Kara, honey can you pass me one of those clean towels on the coffee table, please?</em> Kara notices the little bit of blood and takes the clean small white towel and tenderly cleans your lips and chin. Kara takes away the other wet towel Lena was using for your cheek and leaves the new one so Lena can put it in between her shoulder and your chin. You sleep peacefully while being hold be Lena and Kara in the couch. Alex finally returns to the living room announcing she made diner, actually she made a phone call to order take out because she didn’t feel like cooking or cleaning dishes. She brings refreshments for everyone, a glass of wine for Lena, a glass of chocolate milk for Kara and a beer for her. She also brings a sports bottle with juice and ice, the ones that have a little rubber tip so you can drink easily and can keep the liquid cold. So once you´re awake you can drink something cool and remove the taste of blood from your mouth.</p>
<p>Yes, the next couple of day are going to be a little hard on you, but you have your sisters and Lena to keep you comfortable and dot on you while you recover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next chapter: Y/N wakes up from her nap. And so, it begins…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Corn Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y/n Danvers stubbornness gets her in some unnecessary pain and things go south.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>You can hear voices, somewhere near you. You starting to become more aware of your surroundings. you can feel a soft blanket draped over you  like a burrito, you are laying on your back and there is a pillow on each side of you below your arms, most likely to avoid for you to move too much and risk falling from the couch or applying pressure to your cheeks if you try to lay on your side or on your stomach, like you often like to sleep.  The more aware you become, you notice that your mouth feels very sore and you can taste blood. Now you can hear small talk in the kitchen and things being moved around, like containers being thrown in the bin and someone opening cupboards. You frown and move your face to your right; you feel a slight pull and sting by moving you face, and you can see there’s a movie playing on the TV but it’s on mute.  You feel very warm, too warm to be comfortable, so you start to become fussy and try to move one of the pillows and blanket to alleviate the heat.</p>
<p>Kara can hear you moving around so she walks to the couch and smiles when she sees you have your eyes open.</p>
<p><strong>Kara:</strong> “Hi sleepy head! How are you feeling?” you grunt in response and you look up to her.</p>
<p> <strong>Y/N:</strong> “<em>I feel gross. My mouth hurts and I can taste blood, ugh so gross. And why is so freaking hot in here?</em>” you scrunch your face and regretted as soon as you felt pain on your mouth. Kara notices your cheeks are getting more swollen and flusher. She puts the back of her hand on your forehead and she can tell you are running a fever.</p>
<p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em>“Oh baby you feel too warm. Alex! I think Y/n is running a fever and she looks in pain. Can we give her something?”</em></p>
<p>Alex walks to the couch to check on you while Lena keeps looking for something in the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards.</p>
<p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“Ok, let me check”</em> She grabs a thermometer from the bathroom and returns to the couch.</p>
<p><strong>Lena:</strong> “Finally!” she smiles while holding a smaller plastic bowl she found in one of the cupboards. She takes the bowl and a couple of pura kiki XK silicone sippers, that are basically bigger sippy cups with fast-flowing spouts that allows for free flow of liquids. They are for kids to help them transitions from bottle nipple. Lena bough several pura bottles to help you during your recovery, they are insulated sippy cups and you can drink easily from them without spilling anything and avoid any accidents. You can’t use straws or anything that would dislodge your stitches or blood clot. She filled one with salt water to help you rinse your mouth and a second one filled with cold strawberry Pedialyte. One of the indications from your doctor was to keep you hydrated, lots of water or beverages like Gatorade or Pedialyte to help you heal up quickly.  She walks to the couch while Alex is getting the reading on the thermometer.</p>
<p><strong>Alex:</strong> “ok, yes do you have a slight fever. Nothing to concerning at the moment. But we will keep an eye on that” She then walks to the kitchen to grab an ice pack from the fridge.</p>
<p><strong>Lena:</strong> “Here sweety. Why don’t you try to rinse your mouth with salt water to remove the bad taste and blood? Take a sip and rinse BUT don’t spit it out. Just tip your mouth over the plastic bowl. And then you can drink Pedialyte, is cold and your favorite flavor, strawberry. It will help keep you hydrated and will help with the soreness in your mouth”</p>
<p>You do as instructed with the help of Lena and Kara. You’re sitting in the couch, you let the salt water fall from your mouth to the plastic bowl <strong>Y/N: </strong><em>“ugh gross!”</em> And then Kara helps you sit back on the couch and Lena hand you the second bottle filled with cold strawberry Pedialyte. You hum in approval of the cold beverage and sweet taste of it. Alex walks to the couch and sits down next to you and then helps you  lay down, you back to her front so she can hold the ice pack to your cheek and forehead to try and alleviate the swelling and heat from the fever.</p>
<p><strong>Alex:</strong>  <em>“I can’t give you any more pain or fever relivers for at least 2 more hours. And you need to eat something, you haven’t eaten anything since this morning and its already 6pm. You need to have something on your stomach before I can give any more medication. Otherwise you will upset your tummy on top of the pain in your mouth”</em> You’re about to protest about eating something, when she holds out a hand and says: <em>“I know you may not feel like eating right now. But you do need to eat and drink a lot of water. You can have some applesauce or mash potatoes, but you do need to eat something. You’ll feel worse of you don’t. come on sweety you like apple sauce”</em></p>
<p>You do like apple sauce. <strong>Y/N:</strong> “<em>Ok, yeah I think I could eat a bit of apple sauce and more Pedialyte, do we have grape flavor?” </em></p>
<p>Kara laughs at that: <em>“Do we have grape flavor? We HAVE ALL THE FLAVORS available in the state of California here in the fridge and every cupboard and the pantry. Lena bought so much Pedialyte and Gatorade that I don’t think the NFL would have any when the season begins.”</em> She continues to laugh while Lena just glares at her<em>- “Well I wanted to be prepared. I know she likes strawberry, but she will need to drink a lot of fluids and one single flavor can get boring. I just brought any kind I could find in the store, or well stores”</em> she blushes a little and smiles at you.</p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“Honey we have so much in the apartment I think we can fill an Olympic pool!”</em></p>
<p><strong>Lena:</strong> <em>“don’t be ridiculous, you are exaggerating. We do have quite a lot of them, but you are being just silly”</em></p>
<p>You smile at Lena, but because you are feeling a bit emotional, you get a bit teary and your voice breaks a little<em>: “Thank you Lena, that’s so sweet…”</em> you borrow you face on your sister shoulder when a couple of tears began to fall from your eyes.</p>
<p>Lena notices the tears and leans to speak softly to you: <em>“You don’t have to thank me sweet girl, you know I love you and I just want to make sure you get better in no time. So, don’t cry sweetheart. Let me get you some apple sauce and Kara can put any movie you want to watch next. How does that sound?” </em>-Lena runs her fingers softly on your temple and gives you a kiss to your forehead. You smile at her and nod in approval while Alex cradles you body next to her and soothingly pats you back while you keep drinking your Pedialyte.</p>
<p>Alex and Kara can’t contain their smiles on their faces, you look so adorable with your swollen pink cheeks drinking from the bottle while sitting on your sister, it reminds them of when you were little. A cute adorable toddler. You are now an adult, but still you look so adorable and they will always look at you see their little sister. Kara sits next to Alex and holds your feet in her lap and rubs your shins while looking at the movies available on Netflix. She asks which movie you want, and you decide you want to watch <strong><em>Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs</em></strong>. You love that silly movie even tough is childish you really like the rain of food and napolitan ice -cream snowfall. Lena comes back with your apple sauce and once you’re done with that. You keep watching the movie and drink the now grape Pedialyte bottle. However, watching food fall from the sky on screen you remembered something, you wanted a corn dog and the apple sauce only helped to open up your appetite, you are feeling a bit better and also hungry after watching so much cartoon food.  </p>
<p><strong>N/N:</strong> “<em>Alex, can I please have a corn dog?”</em> – you ask your sister and putting on your best puppy eyes so you can get what you want from her or Kara or even Lena.  Kara snorts at your face and the way you are asking Alex for food. Lena just chuckles but she can feel a meltdown about to happens any moment.</p>
<p><strong>Alex:</strong> “you know you can’t eat that right now Y/N. The doctor said you could eat soft and bland food for the next couple days. I can make you some mash potatoes, we have pudding, Jell-O, Greek yogurt…”</p>
<p><strong>Lena:</strong> “yes, also if you want, I can make you some tomato or carrot soup…” they kept listing soft and more appropriate food options for you to eat. However, you were set on getting a corn dog, you are stubborn and feeling like crap, so you think you deserve a corn dog, corn dogs are soft anyways.</p>
<p>You interrupt their rambling list of food, <em>“I want a CORN DOG!, corn dogs are soft I can eat one, I don’t want soup or yogurt. I want real food!!!” </em> you frown and pout at them when no one is agreeing to get you a corn dog. You get up from your sister’s lap to look down at your sister and put on your best serious pouty face.</p>
<p>Kara pauses the movie and Lena walks to the kitchen to see what else she can offer you and try to avoid a full-scale meltdown for not getting you way.</p>
<p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“Y/N that’s no way to ask for things. Don’t be rude and don’t rise your voice at me or Lena. I’m not trying to be mean; you can’t have corn dogs right now. We don’t even have corn dogs in the apartment. Lena bought a lot of healthy and good options for you to eat. Please get that pout off your face right now. You won’t be able to eat many things in the next week or so. You have two gapping wholes in your mouth. you can’t risk disrupting your blood clot or stiches, if you do, you can cause severe pain to your incisions and risk infection if food gets stuck inside the area. We can get you corn dogs or any type of food you want next week. You need to avoid hot and extremely hot food or drinks. They will hurt, a lot and you don’t want that, do you? </em>– she tells you in a severe motherly tone and you feel your eyes burn with unshed tears.</p>
<p>You know is childish and you know she is right, but still you don’t care, you already endure getting your teeth removed, you feel like you deserve the corn dog. You became quite agitated with embarrassment at being reprimanded like a little kid and being told no, so you act before you think. They can see it coming but they are unable to stop you before you do it. you are frustrated and cranky, so you stump your foot like really really hard on the floor and cross your arms, the moment your foot touches the hard surface of the apartment floor, you regret it instantly. Searing hot white pain shot through you like lighting making you feel dizzy and disoriented. The pain is unbearable and blood start coming out from your mouth.</p>
<p>Alex and Kara are next to you in a flash catching you before you can collapse on the floor and make things even worse, you are in so much pain you can barely think on anything but the constant pounding of your head and mouth. you can’t even speak; you just feel blood dribble from your mouth to your chin.</p>
<p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>Oh my God! Y/N what did you do!!! Oh shit, Lena please bring some towels and my phone please. I need to call her dentist. Oh, honey I know, it hurts, please try to take deep breaths, ride the pain I know it hurts but please…” </em></p>
<p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“Oh no no no no”….</em> She begins to panic while looking at how pale you became and the blood pouring from your mouth. She lifts you up and cradles you while you cry and grab onto your head with bout hands in a way to make the pain stop.</p>
<p>Lena rushes back to the living room with ice packs and towels in hand. Kara sits down on the couch holding you close trying to make your pain bearable by being close and making soothing touches to your back and arms while Alex couches you through the pain and Lena passes the ice pack to Kara to keep them to your cheek while she works on cleaning the blood on your lips and chin. You look absolutely miserable; you are experiencing   so much pain you can’t think straight all you can feel is pain and hear voices that don’t make much sense. Alex grabs the phone from Lena and calls your doctor and is currently explaining what just happened, the doctor tells Alex that most likely you rupture one of the blood clots and that’s why you are bleeding from the incisions, it’s been less than 6 hours since the surgery and strenuous activity was a big no for you. The doctor mentions to Alex she needs a prescription for a much stronger pain medication, the over the counter stuff won’t cut it for you right now. Alex is watching you with so much sorrow in her eyes she hopes you could just pass out from the pain so you can stop suffering so much before she can get the pain meds you need.</p>
<p>Everyone is at lost while you go trough the ripples of pain from you no SO wise choice. Fortunately, you go limp in Kara’s arms. You finally passed out from pain. Your sisters and Lena with tears in their eyes at watching you struggle with the pain.</p>
<p>Kara is the most affected one, she is currently crying big fat tears while holding you near her and saying sweet things while you lay unconscious in her arms.</p>
<p>Lena stands up and holds Alex hand in hers for a moment, trying to collect herself before speaking. <em>“Alex you need to get the prescription for the pain meds Y/N needs. She may not be unconscious for long and when she wakes up, she will be in such much pain. I will check her stitches and see if she ruptured them or if she dislodged the blood clots. Either way she needs the pain meds. You should bring a suture kit just in case in addition to the pain meds”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Alex just nods and stands up, looks down at you and tenderly caresses your temple and cheek and then walks to get her wallet and car keys. Lena walks to the bathroom to clean her hands and grab the things she needs to check on your incisions. Kara continuous to hold you and looking at your pale face. She knows this is not a matter of life or death, you will be fine. But she hates to see you in so much pain, you are her little sister and feels like she needs to protect you from all the evils of the world. Even if those evils sometimes are nasty pains from removing useless pieces of bone from your mouth. With the stunt you pulled by making your incisions bleed and probably dislodged the blood clots, you just made your suffering prolong even more and you will be finding out this very soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was not planning on making this second part so angsty, it just happened, I guess. I’ll try to get it fluffier next chapter.<br/>all mistakes are mine i was in a hurry i was supposed to be working but hey, i got distracted and before i knew it i had this second part. didn't have the time to check the grammar so, apologies in advance. let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Doctor Sharpe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet Doctor Sharpe, Lena's friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can feel yourself being held by strong arms and your face being placed in an odd angle. Someone is touching your mouth and your cheeks. You can feel liquid feeling your mouth, no not liquid blood and tugging inside your cheeks.  A few moments later you begin to hear voices, several voices in fact. You can recognize your sister’s voices and Lena’s but there is one you most definitely do not know who it belongs to. Its quite soothing though and because you don’t feel pain, you take that as a major win for now. Then you seem to notice the tugging and hands on your face continue to prod and touch inside your mouth and now you are intrigued to know what’s is going on.</p><p>You try to open your eyes but there’s a bright light directly assaulting your eyes, you first instinct is to hiss and close your eyes again but you find impossible to move your jaw to perform such action and in response the person manhandling your mouth tenses their hold to make sure you don’t move your jaw and the pressure grows stronger this time. The hands touching your jaw are strong and cool soft. You don’t feel scare and you wonder who the person might be.</p><p>By now everyone in your proximity notice you began to regain consciousness and now the voices are directed at you.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“Hold still little one, Doctor Sharpe is here, and she needs to look at your incisions and assess the damage. Please don’t be scare its just us and Doctor Sharpe” </em>says in a very calm and reassuring voice.</p><p>Doctor Sharpe? You mentally ask yourself; you don’t know anyone named Sharpe and you know your dentist name is Richards.</p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> “<em>Shhh little one, we got you. Doctor Sharpe is a friend of Lena and she was super nice to come here and check on you. She is a dentist by the way, so don’t think we would just let anyone just prod and touch your mouth. Lena called her once you passed out, we were worry for you and I mean is not like I don’t appreciate your being here Dr. Sharpe but…”</em></p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> <em>“Kara, Love please calm down. Take a deep breath, you are rambling, and you are going to make y/n nervous”</em> -Lena puts a reassuring hand on Kara’s shoulder and that makes the blonde stop and relax.</p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> “sorry…”</p><p>You open your eyes once again, this time you are prepared for the assault of bright light and squint your eyes and can barely distinguish 3 figures standing in front of you, one of them holding your face.</p><p>Alex rolls her eyes at her sister <em>“Kara tends to ramble a lot when she is anxious, but honestly thank you for coming so quickly to check on our sister. We really appreciate it”</em> – Alex says with a small but grateful smile aimed to the doctor.</p><p><strong>Dr Sharpe</strong>: <em>“don’t be, it’s fine”</em> the mysterious person says chuckling a little at Kara’s fluster rambling. The doctor removes her hands from your face and all of the sudden the blinding light is gone - <em>“Honestly it’s okay, don’t worry, I’m used to worried parents and relatives doting over my patients. Its perfectly normal to worry about your love ones, especially when they are as cute as your sister right here”</em></p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> <em>“Wow that voice. Pretty voice. I like it …Hooot”</em> In your drugged out state of mind you think you’re having an inner monologue but you actually voiced those words out loud and you are thankful for the mouth piece you have stuffed next to your cheek and that the words come up a bit sluggish. Still you know everyone understood because you can hear different kinds of snickering coming from the women in the room.</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> <em>“nghhh…”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> chuckles- <em>“Well thank you honey, that is very sweet of you to say. But please try not to speak or move your jaw just yet”</em></p><p>That voice again, you really like that voice and you are finally able to see her face and the owner of that voice. You are mesmerized by the eyes looking straight at you, like she is looking into your very soul. The most astonishing blue eyes you have ever seen in your life. And that face, blonde soft waves and kind face. And in that moment, you are so grateful for the fever and swollen cheeks, otherwise you would be bright red with embarrassment and wouldn’t be able to hide it.</p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: <em>“Actually Cassandra is not a dentist, she is actually an amazing Oral &amp; Maxillofacial Surgeon and a good friend of mine”</em> Lena says smiling at the doctor and both your sisters look quite impressed and a bit embarrassed for calling her a dentist without knowing exactly what her expertise or field was.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> blushing a little – <em>“You are very kind Lena. But don’t worry, dentistry specialties are not commonly known. But let’s get back to the most pressing matter at hand”</em> – the woman switches back to her professional persona and imposing presence.  <em>“Y/N I need to ask you a few questions, I’m going to hold your hand and please  press my   hand once for YES and twice for NO, we are going to let the muscles in your mouth rest for a bit. Are you comfortable doing this? – </em>you press her hand once to let her know you are okay with it.</p><p><strong>Alex-</strong> laughs a little and there’s a smirk on her face – <em>“Oh wow, that’s a great and polite way tell someone to shut it, good one doc. I wish I had used that one sooner on this one”</em> -Alex points at you while Kara and Lena give Alex a disapproval look while you look at the doctor with teary eyes.</p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> “<em>Alex! don’t mock y/n. she feels bad enough and you are not helping</em>”</p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> “<em>don’t be mean Alex</em>”</p><p>You know its all good and there’s not bite behind the words. You just feel bad because you just remembered why you end up in your current predicament. By being stubborn and a brat. You feel bad for worrying your sisters and Lena and all you want to do is to apologize. But you can’t, because you were told not to speak which makes you tear up in frustration at not being able to communicate properly.</p><p>But Alex being the wonderful sister she is, she knows without you being able to say anything she just looks at your eyes and just knows what’s wrong.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“Kara come on, you know I’m just joking. I could never be mean to her. she is not crying because of that tough.”  – </em>Alex comes to sit next to you and holds your other hand<em> – “ y/n don’t cry, I know okay? I know you are sorry, and I know you are just frustrated for not being able to speak at the moment. Please sweety no, please don’t cry. Just listen to the doctor and we will speak later okay? </em>– you nod at her and she tenderly brushes a few stray tears from your face. She stands to let the doctor continue with her examination.</p><p>Meanwhile Doctor Sharpe is looking at the interaction between the women and she smiles at the warm and caring dynamic among you all. She is quite intrigue about how soft Lena is with them and more importantly she was becoming quite smitten by you, you had that power over people. You didn’t have to do much, you y/n Danvers had something that automatically draws people in and your eyes are so expressive and innocent that the good doctor can’t fight the urge to look at them and feel something she wasn’t expecting nor she had felt in a very very long time. She is taken out of her reverie when she hears Alex mentioning the examination she was supposed to be doing right about now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe: “</strong>Riiight, yes sorry. Ok so here we go. From what I was told by Lena and your sisters the pain your experienced was bad enough to knock you out. y/n while you were unconscious, I injected you with a very strong pain medication. You should not be able to have much sensation inside your mouth, but let me ask and without traying to move or prod with your tongue, do you feel any sort of pain in your mouth?</p><p>You take a moment to take inventory of your current condition and you cannot feel any sort of pain in your mouth nor anything similar to the pain you felt by stumping your foot during your  temper tantrum thrown at your big sister. You press her hand twice, saying NO, you don’t feel pain.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“Good, that’s good. You will experience lack of sensation for a couple of hours. Like I said it’s a strong pain reliever with a numbing agent, I gave you the best drugs available” – she winks at you. “But once that wears off you will feel very uncomfortable for at least the next 48 hours. Basically, strenuous activity can cause pressure to build up and complicate things like heavy bleeding and rupture of your stiches and of course can be extremely painful. Which unfortunately was your case. Because you haven’t developed the blood clot inside the tooth cavity, you are not suffering from what Is called dry socket, and that is not fun let me tell. It’s quite painful.”</em></p><p>Your eyes were comically wide in both surprise and fear.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“ Ok let me explain that better. Nothing to be scare about. Think about it like a lake. Yes, like a lake or a pond. After a tooth extraction, blood fills the site where the tooth was. Blood is what allows the body to heal. Just like a lake needs to be filled with water, a tooth extraction needs blood to heal. What happens during a dry socket is that the blood washes away and the site dries out too soon. When the blood clot is lost, the site lacks the blood cells and nutrients needed for healing. A dry socket is like a lake in a drought. The lake has dried up.”</em></p><p>You like her voice and how soothing it is. Even tough what she is saying sounds painful and scary. Your sisters and Lena are paying rap attention to what is being said by the doctor.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: <em>“Ok so in your case you were lucky it was just the stitches, but painful, nonetheless. Dry sockets are a very common complication and can cause the healing time to extend. You did cause damage to the tissue surrounding the incision and I was not able to use stitches to close the gap without risking nerve damage. I use aviente, that is a microfibrillar collagen to help you absorb the blood to reduce the bleeding and accelerate the clot formation. I know this is a lot of information and maybe you can feel a little out of sorts due to the pain medication, but I like to explain everything to my patients.”</em></p><p>You could listen to her voice for hours and being explain anything she wanted to you because you liked her voice very much. You were also sporting a goofy smile towards the blue-eyed doctor while your sisters and Lena took into everything the doctor was saying.</p><p>The doctor gave you a warm smile and explained more about your condition to your sisters and Lena, making them feel much calmer now that you were okay and being tended by a very competent specialist. After the incident with your childish tantrum you learnt that Alex was about to leave to get your meds when Lena remembered her friend being back in town and she was an expert in all things dental according to Kara’s explanation. She called Cassandra Sharpe right away and her friend was able to drop everything to help her and be there for you because she knew Lena Luthor would never just call and ask for a favor in such urgent way and that only meant that you were someone very important and dear to Lena. You may be high as a kite right now and drooling like a fool, for obvious reasons, now but you certainly weren’t blind to appreciate how beautiful Cassandra Sharpe truly was.  You were taken out of your daydreaming once again by the voice you could become addicted very soon.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: <em>“You need to be very careful Y/N, the next 8 to 12 days you need to follow the indications to a T. No hard or crunchy food, no smoking, no alcohol, no caffeine and avoid excessively greasy foods those can irritate and create infections in the tooth cavity. I noticed the drinking bottles Lena got you, those are great, please don’t let her use any kind of straws or bottles that requires suction those are a very hard no, they can easily dislodge the blood clot and that is what we are trying to prevent from happening at all cost. From what I can tell your pain tolerance is almost nonexistent and that would only create a horrible painful experience for you. Taking into consideration what I read and heard from Alex about your medical history, you can have complications due to the poor capacity for your blood to clot. The aid I use is designed to help create the clot but that takes time and you will have literally two open blood oozing wounds inside your mouth. I’m leaving a list and indications of everything you need to know, I’m getting you guys my direct line so if you have any questions or concerns you can call me right away or Lena can get ahold of me. But in the case, she is busy you can easily reach out to me.  Y/N You can’t do any kind of exercise, heavy lifting, no strenuous activities even too much walking can be harmful. Try to relax and chill on the couch or your bed for the next 48 hours”</em></p><p>You knew your helicopter sisters and super protective Lena wouldn’t let you lift a finger in the near future. You sighed and nodded to the whole speech. You honestly felt like crap for putting your loved ones in this position, just for being stubborn and you were is no rush to be in that kind of pain again, you were going to avoid it at all cost. Besides you liked to see the bright side of things and meeting the gorgeous blonde doctor was something bright alright. Something about her was drawing you like a mot to a flame.</p><p>Alex, Kara and Lena were taking on everything Dr. Sharpe was saying like their lives depended on the words being spoken by the blonde woman.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“We will make sure she follows all your indications, and if I have any questions, I will call you right away. Thank you so much for all your help Doctor Sharpe, I cannot express how thankful we all are you were able to make a house call at such hour and leave all the important activities you probably had to put on hold”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“nonsenses, what are friend for right? I mean I love Lena like a sister, and she is one of my closest friends. I’ve heard a lot of stories about the wonderful Danvers sisters and I wish we could have met under better circumstances. But work and life kept me from National City and my favorite Luthor over here” </em>She looks to where Lena standing close to Kara and gives her a very honest and tender smile. “<em>I recently moved to National City looking for a less hectic and strenuous life, I love my job and being able to help and learn more about my field of expertise. But you know, there’s a time in your life where you need to stop and think of what you really want and need. I’m not in my 20s anymore and I needed a change. The need to settle down and have more time for me. I also missed Lee so very much, she’s been my family for a very long time, and it’s been years since we could be together in the same city for more than 2 days at the time. I just missed this amazing woman so much I just knew that if I wanted a fresh start and a place to call home it had to be wherever this amazing soul named Lena Luthor would be”</em></p><p>Lena started to tear up at the heartfelt words coming from the doctor, and you could sense Dr. Sharpe was a force to be reckon with and she was definitely someone very special and that she loved Lena fiercely. Wish only increased your need to know more about the blonde woman.</p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> “<em>Cassie why are you always trying to make me cry you beautiful idiot amazing woman. I have a reputation to uphold you know?”</em> Lena teased and came to where the blonde woman was sitting at the coffee table in front of you and Kara. She gave the blonde a hug and whispered something in her ear that you couldn’t catch. But you saw Dr. Sharpe tear up a bit and nod against Lena’s shoulder. Suddenly you wanted to move Lena away and hold the blonde blue- eyed woman yourself. Ooookay possessive much? Damn those pain meds are really doing a number on you, what the hell? You mentally asked yourself while trying to sit up a bit since you been in a weird angle for a long time on top of Kara. You could swear you heard the words ´I love you too´ being whispered back from the blonde to Lena. You frowned.</p><p>This made the women turn in your direction, Kara helped you to sit with your back to her front while Alex kept looking at the exchange between Lena and the doctor and then at you with a smirk on her face.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“Okay well I guess that was a lot coming from someone you just met” </em>she gives a nervous laugh while discretely removing a tear from her eye and continue with your examination. <em>“And after that smush festival, I would like to ask you y/n to really take it easy. Drink a lot of fluids and try to eat the food I listed in the sheet I gave your sisters. I will email you a more detailed list so you can have it at hand. I know it sucks no being able to eat many things but trust me y/s, I made sure to list a very good and delicious options, I swear to God and all the deities in heaven  that I don’t eat rabbit food like Lena. I actually love food and I always try to make things easy for my patients. I mean they are already in pain and miserable so why make them suffer even more? I don’t like to see any of my patients in pain, that’s one of my main goals, that and to help them have a fast recovery period so they can go back to their normal lives in no time”</em></p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> “<em>wow you are a very impressive and dedicated doctor. Thank Rao Lena only has eyes for me, and we trust each other very much otherwise I would feel very intimated by you Doctor Sharpe.”</em> Kara joked and laughs when Lena tries to slap Kara’s arm while still sporting a beaming smile at her girlfriend antics and having all her favorite ladies in the same room.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“Rao? As in the mythological Indian king?”</em> – asked the blonde quite intrigued.</p><p>Everyone froze at that and Kara just giggled and said- <em>“it’s just an expression from where I’m from but anyhoooow…what’s the verdict doctor?”</em> – trying to change the course of the talk back to y/n.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> “<em>Oh, I see. That’s cool. Well Miss Y/S here needs complete and total rest for at least the next 48 hours. I would like to check on your incisions tomorrow just to make sure there’s no sign of nerve damage nor infection. And to try to gauge your pain tolerance while being out of the hard stuff and make sure you get the best option in time and avoid you experiencing any unnecessary pain. The first couple of days are the tricky ones. Reason why if you all are comfortable with, I would like to be your primary dental specialist, I’m not trying to impose or say that your current doctor is inadequate. The surgery was done perfectly. However, my concern comes from the post op care indications and the pain meds you were prescribed. Due to your medical history, the level of pain you experience today was very extreme, you doctor should have been aware of certain details to avoid searing pain based on your records. I’m sure he or she is a very competent doctor, however there are cases where the patient needs a more specialized professional, not to brag, but I am one of those professionals”.</em> – she jokes while pointing a finger to herself.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“Besides any friends of Lena are friends of mine and I would hate for such a lovely girl like y/n to suffer unnecessary pain if avoidable” - </em>her smile is kind and sincere.</p><p>You smile at the goofy doctor while being in awe of the amazing woman she is.</p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> <em>“Honestly Cassie you are so very humble I’m amazed you head still within the same space of your body and not floating around the streets ”</em> – she says sarcastically with no bite behind her words, just friendly banter among close friends. <em>“In all seriousness thank you so much for everything, I wanted to referred y/n to you as her first option, but you were so busy with the move and seminars that I never thought of asking. And her current doctor is an amazing professional as well, just not as immerse as you are in the studies of nerve damage caused by maxillofacial surgery. Nor the involvement in recent studies of sensory intervention to the face, and the you are pretty much involved in all the branches in mandibular nerve injuries”</em></p><p>
  <strong>Alex:</strong>
  <em> “Absolutely, you seem to know more about what y/n needs right now and we would love for you to continue as her primary periodontist. And we have complete faith in what Lena says, to impress Lena Luthor is not an easy thing  to accomplish and she speaks very highly of you. And like you said, a friend of Lena is a friend of ours as well” </em>
</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong><em> “Perfect, that’s settle then” – </em>the blonde woman gives a brilliant smile to the women in front of her.</p><p>The Danvers sisters were beyond impress, if you could actually move your jaw, it would probably be hanging low near the floor at the amount of words coming out of Lena because, you were smart but that sounds like doctor Sharpe was some sort eminence in dental care. Can this woman be any more perfect?</p><p>Lena seems to be super proud of her friend and the way she talks about her work, you know Lena is beyond intelligent and crazy smart, but her friend is looking like a masterpiece created by the Gods themselves. Yes, the drugs she gave you are doing a number on you indeed.</p><p>The blonde doctor turns bright red at the words Lena just said and you think is the most wonderful thing to witness. You are in so much trouble.</p><p>You began to feel like all energy was leaving your body, you wanted to keep listening to Dr. Sharpe speak but you felt a heaviness take over your body and you still had something odd inside your mouth and all you wanted at the moment was to sleep. You tried to find a better spot within your sister arms and you brought a fist to your eye a clear sign that you were sleepy and about to get fussy.</p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> “Someone is getting fussy over here. Dr. Sharpe are you all done, or you need her awake for a bit longer?” -Kara asked while traying to cradle you in a way you felt more comfortable.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> “Oh my, I’m so sorry we kept talking and time got away from us. Yes, just hold her head like before and I will remove the mouth peace and apply the antiseptic and anesthetic gel really quick”</p><p>Doctor Sharpe was very quick to clean her hands and put on a new pair of latex gloves and very gently you felt your mouth being held again by those soft hands, and nimble fingers remove something spongy feeling that was placed inside your mouth. Then you saw when she grabbed something from a bag you haven’t noticed before and continue to properly finish wherever she was doing at the moment, finally you felt a sort of cold liquid and that was it.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> “<em>Ok all done. Sorry I got distracted for a moment. But you are all set y/n. You can now try to talk if you want but avoid making too much facial movements or prod the gaps with your tongue. I know is tempting, because you may feel a funny sensation around the tissue or just of out curiosity, please don’t do it. Rinse the extraction site with warm salt water 2 times a day for 1 week beginning tomorrow afternoon. Don’t let her take any of the medications on an empty stomach. If for any reason you experience discomfort or any problems, do not hesitate to call Okay?”</em></p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> <em>“Thank you”</em> – you replied very quietly and with a timid voice. Your sisters and Lena found that odd as you are always a ball of sunshine and not really shy. But then you had to do it, because of course you would…</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> <em>“So that means no corn dogs, right?”-</em> you sheepishly asked.</p><p>Dr. Sharpe laughs a little – “No, sorry honey. You can’t eat those right now”</p><p>Kara and Lena just hide their smirks at the cheeky comment and Alex being the more mature of you all just gives you a look and you know you need to stop right now.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>Very well, you heard that y/n? no corn dogs and stick to what Dr. Sharpe is saying. You don’t want to be in pain and you will have tasty food options. So, shush you menace”</em></p><p>You sigh in relief that your sister is not really mad, and you honestly don’t want to prolong the time you need for recovery by doing something stupid, again.</p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em>“Okaay on that note, I’m taking this one to her room and tuck her in. Dr. Sharpe you should totally come to our games night, there’s wine, beer, food lots and lots of food and obviously games. We’re not sure when the next one will be though, until y/n right here feels better that’s for sure. But again, thank so much for all you’ve done tonight” </em></p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“Yes, I’ll be there in a moment, I will stay with her tonight. She tends to move in her sleep, like A LOT and I don’t want her hitting her face or putting to much pressure on her cheeks by lying on her side or stomach. If she is being held, she stays still”</em></p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> <em>“No I don’t, Alex don’t say that” </em>– you’re mortified by what your sister just said in front of the hot doctor and you want to hide your embarrassment.</p><p>Kara just snorts and Lena shakes her head. However, the blonde doctor seems to be pretty amused by that statement and looks at you with something you can’t quite decipher, she doesn’t look disgusted or mad. Her eyes seem to shine even brighter at that, and a smile so warm directed at you that you feel butterflies in your stomach. You are in so much trouble.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“You are just the cutest y/n. I think I’m going to have a blast getting to know you all now that I’m in National City. Now Alex, I think that’s a wise choice. An ice pack should be applied to the face as soon as possible, hold it for 20 minutes and then removed  it for 20 more.  Do it for a few hours, it will help minimize swelling” </em></p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“Of course, we have several ice packs ready. Thank you again for everything and it sure is a pleasure to meet you Doctor Sharpe I hope you can come to our game night; they are pretty fun and stress relivers. You can text us what time is best for y/n check up tomorrow or if you think it’s better for us to take her to your office…”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: <em>“Please, call me Cassandra Dr. Sharpe is way to formal and I would love to join you, just let me know what I need to bring and the time and date. About tomorrow, just call me whenever y/n is awake, and I can come to check on her pain level and make sure the clots are forming. It’s better for her to stay home so I think it’s easier for me to just stop by.”</em></p><p>Lena was looking at the exchange with curiosity, she seems to notice how her doctor friend was being towards y/n, she knew her well and her eyes never sparkle like that. At least not just at anyone and she hasn’t seen that look in a very long time. It was a good luck on her, however Lena was very protective of y/n, so she was going to have a nice long chat with her doctor friend very soon.</p><p>y/n was fading fast, so Kara just said a quick goodbye to the blonde doctor and walk out of the room with y/n in her arms while saying something about lunch or food. You weren’t quite sure.</p><p><strong>Y/N</strong>: <em>“Byeeeee doctor pretty eyes”</em> – you said with a goofy smile and obviously losing all sense of shame and inhibition the sleepier you got. You gave a cute wave and you let yourself being carried away to your room.</p><p>The blonde doctor just gave you a big smile and waved back at you.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“See you tomorrow cutie, sleep tight” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Yes, things were about to get very interesting soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anastasiabeaverhousen87 </p><p>I don't know how or when it happened. The story took a twist without me actually knowing. somehow while thinking about this 3rd part i just kept seeing these scenes playing on my mind and my fingers just kept typing. I just realized how much i written and i was shocked to see it was at least twice the amount of words from the two previous parts. Let me know what you think, I never imagined this story to become so long. But bear with me, this is the first time I have written anything like this and i guess i still need to control my thoughts. Still i kept the same idea of baby Danvers being her silly cute and adorable self while being taken care and dot over her sisters and Lena. I just added something extra that I hope you'd enjoy. Please let me know what you think. I made this fluffier to compensate from the angst on Part 2, However don't think the pain is over (I laugh evilly and I slowly walk away)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dry Sockets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things takes a turn for the worst.</p><p>y/n: You name</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Kara tucked you in and made sure you were comfy in your bed you felt a kiss being placed on your forehead.  After a while you sense the bed dip and felt something cold being pressed to your face.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“Shhh little one, is just me. I just need to ice your cheek for a little bit. Go back to sleep, you are okay”</em></p><p>You were moved a little so you could be laid  with your head on your sister shoulder while she was holding you with her right arm, a large pillow was placed next to you to avoid you turning in the night which also provides support for Alex arm. With her free hand she was holding the ice pack to your cheek.</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> “Alex?” – barely awake but you needed to say this.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“What is baby girl?”</em> - she asks concern at your small voice</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> <em>“I’m sorry”</em></p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“I know you are, and it’s all forgiven baby. You’re okay now. Close your eyes and sleep. I’ll be here with you. I love you so much my sweet girl</em>”</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> <em>“I love you more”</em> – and you were out like a light.</p><p>You slept like the dead after that, Alex kept watching over you during the night making sure to ice on and off your cheek and that you weren’t bleeding too much from your incisions. Bleeding was expected for a few hours after the procedure, but you slept through all that. Whatever the blonde doctor gave you, was indeed the good stuff because you were comfortable during the night. Kara and Lena did a couple of check ups during the night making sure you or Alex didn’t need anything.</p><p>You feel eyes on you, so you start to wake up to the sight of your sister blue eyes smiling down at you.</p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em>“good morning sleepy head, how you slept?”- </em>she asks in a very low voice, whispering.</p><p>You can feel arms around you and by the low voice from Kara you guess she doesn’t want to disrupt the person next to you, Alex.</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> <em>“Good. My mouth tastes awful tough” </em></p><p>Kara giggles and reaches out to get you and very carefully untangles you from your other sister to pick you up. Alex gives a disapproval grunt and moves to hug the large pillow that was on your other side. Now that you’re on your Kara’s arms you can see that Alex looks exhausted.</p><p>Kara walks out of your room with you in her arms.</p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em>“She didn’t get much sleep so why don’t we let her sleep for a while and move to the living room, ok?”</em></p><p>You just give her a nod and you rest your face on her shoulder. Lena is on the phone with someone and looks up from her spot by the kitchen counter when she hears footsteps.</p><p>Lena gives you a warm smile when she sees you and continues to speak on the phone. She has her laptop in front of her and several folder and papers scattered on the table. She must have been working for a while now.</p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> <em>“You know what, she just woke up. I know, yes of course. Sure, well will see you soon then.” </em>– Lena hangs up the call.</p><p>You were only able to hear a bit of the conversation and it was one sided, so you are curious on what was that about. Then it hits you, you remember the stunning blue eyes of a certain blonde doctor. Lena places her phone on the counter and stands up to walk to the couch where you are being lowered and Kara sits in front of you at the coffee table.</p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: “<em>Good morning sweet girl. How are you feeling?”- </em>placing a hand on your uninjured side and tenderly rubs a thumb to your cheek.</p><p>You smile at her- <em>“Mornin’ and good. I just feel funny, doesn’t hurt to bad but my mouth tastes bad”</em></p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> <em>“I just spoke with Cassandra and she said she’ll be here in 10 minutes. That you should wait before rinsing, she wants to check on the medicated dressing she put on you last night and make sure it’s working”</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>You do remember her, don’t you? Doctor pretty eyes?” </em>– Kara chuckles at your blushing face and Lena smiles at you.</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> <em>“Ugghh, you never going to let me live that one down. Don’t ya´?”</em> Not fair Kara, I was on drugs so you can’t mock me.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“No I won’t. And yes, you were. But you are not wrong she is indeed very pretty and seems to be an amazing doctor. You´re lucky kid, you know that she is town and all. Aaaaand you know what else?”</em> -asked Kara with a mischievous smirk.</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> <em>“What?” </em></p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em>“She is single and super gay, yaaay and I think she totally has the hots for you”</em></p><p>Lena snorts and slaps Kara in the arm. You blush harder than before.</p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> <em>“Leave her alone, if she does or doesn’t have the hots for y/n, right now is not the time to make her fluster. y/n needs to rest and focus on her healing. So please stop it. Cassandra is on her way here and we don’t want y/n nervous while she is here.” </em></p><p>You hug Lena and press you head to her shoulder.</p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> <em>“My hero, that’s why you’re my favorite Lee”</em></p><p>Kara- gasps “<em>The betrayal! my own sister and girlfriend, against me”</em></p><p>Lena rolls her eye at her girlfriend’s antics while you just stuck your tongue out.</p><p><strong>y/n<em>:</em></strong><em> “Ow Ow Ow…”-</em> you tenderly touch your face.</p><p>
  <strong>Kara</strong>
  <em>: “careful baby, you okay?”</em>
</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> <em>“Yes, I’m okay.  but this sucks, stupid wisdom teeth. There’s nothing wise about them.”</em></p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: “<em>Just be careful sweet girl, we don’t want you in pain again.” </em></p><p>You just nod in agreement- <em>“yeah me neither”</em></p><p>There’s a knock on the door and Kara can see trough the door is the blonde Doctor. So, she quickly stands to open the door and welcomes her in.</p><p>You stay perched on Lena side traying to look cool and calm. But inside you are busting with excitement to see those beautiful blue eyes and hear that voice.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“Hiii… good morning Dr. Sharpe, please come in. “</em></p><p><strong>Dr Sharpe:</strong> <em>“Hello Kara, and please I told you to call me Cassandra.” </em></p><p>Kara gives the blonde doctor a hug that surprisingly the doctor hugs back just as easily and kisses Kara on each cheek.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“right right, sorry Cassandra. Okay so the patient is over there stealing my girl so you can please come in and feel yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink or eat?”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: <em>“Oh? let me see if I can help with the liberation of your girl and a coffee would be lovely. Thank you.”</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“Coffee coming right up”</em></p><p>The doctor walks toward the couch exuding confidence and you find yourself checking her out. She is tall, legs long for miles and those dark jeans she is wearing is like they’re printed on her. Her ass is out of this planet, people should no be allowed to be this perfect. She sits in front of you and she catches your eyes roaming her and she smiles at you.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“Well good morning lovely ladies, I hear my newest patient is taking Miss Luthor hostage or something along those lines” </em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong> :<em>“Yes she is!!! Also, how do you take your coffee Cassandra?”-</em> says from the kitchen</p><p>Lena chuckles and kisses her friend in the cheek. while Cassandra reciprocates the same with a kiss to both of Lena’s cheeks and then places a very tender feathery kisses to both of your cheeks as well. The doctor is wearing a cooper sweater and her hair is in lose waves, you get lost in those ocean blue eyes that seems to pop even more impressively than the night before, due to the sun coming from the window and her copper sweater.</p><p><strong>Cassandra</strong>: <em>“I’m Italian, so we kiss a lot. and Kara I’ll take that black, no sugar please”</em> - she winks at you.</p><p>You get your bearings back and use the coffee thing to divert Lena’s attention on you. You can feel eyes burning holes in the back of your head.</p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> <em>“Black, no sugar? </em><em>I knew there must have been something wrong with you. No one can be this perfect. Research says you're probably a psychopath with sadistic tendencies”.</em></p><p>Kara and Lena laugh out load at your comment while the blue-eyed woman leans closer to you and looks straight into your eyes.</p><p><strong>Dr Sharpe:</strong> <em>“Wouldn’t you want to find out?”-</em> giving you a devilish smile</p><p>You just gulp and your gay ass brain collapses thinking YES! I would love to find out.</p><p>Cassandra gives a quiet chuckle while Kara walks back to the living room carrying a steaming mug and giving It to Cassandra. While Lena just looks amused at the interaction between the women.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>-. <em>“Thank you Kara”</em> - she takes the mug placing it next to her at the coffee table<em>.  “Okay how about you let me check the dressing so you can go rinse with salt water. That helps kill bacteria and bad taste from your mouth. “</em></p><p>You nod in agreement and move to lay down so the blonde doctor can find a better angle to check you mouth. Lena so used to you being practically a Koala doesn’t even think twice before moving with you so you could rest on her like you did the night before on Kara. This time however you notice the doctor rise an eyebrow at of curiosity directed to her friend, the stoic Luthor.</p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: <em>“What?”</em></p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em>“don’t mind her, y/n turns into a Koala bear the moment she feels sick or tired. Also, she feels the need to claim my girlfriend as hers every chance she gets”</em> – Kara jokes with a fond smile.</p><p>You feel your cheeks turn red, but you have never felt ashamed of being a cuddler, you like hugging and being affectionate towards your family and friends, specially Lena. You are not embarrassed by that, you are turning tomato red because Kara is right and right now all you want to do is hug the blonde doctor and your thoughts are not entirely PG- 13.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: <em>“Please I don’t mind at all; I’m part Italian and we don’t have a sense of personal space and we tend to be super touchy feely. I think that’s adorable, honestly. I wasn’t shock about that; I mean who can even say no to this little face huh?”</em> -directed at you. You just smile like a dork. <em>“No, I was just surprise, I used to think that Lena was allergic to PDA and seeing how soft she is with your sister, well is quite interesting to witness. At first when I used to give Lena a peck or a hug, she would become stiff like a board at not expecting me to be so affectioned. It was so funny to see her blush and be awkward”</em>. -the blonde says smiling at the memories.</p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: <em>“What can I say? She gives the best hugs and cuddles. And brings it out of me I guess, just like you eventually did when we were younger.”</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“Hey that hurts you know? Who do you think taught this one to cuddle huh?”</em></p><p><strong>y/n: </strong>“<em>yes, that may be true but I perfectioned the art, and besides I’m cuter</em>”. -with a shit eating grin on your face.</p><p>The women chuckle at that and Kara nods.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“You got me there, you’re the cutest short stuff”</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> <em>“I’m not short, you beanpole!”</em> -you stuck you tongue at her once again and it hurts. “<em>Ow..”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: “<em>Okaaay, well that wasn’t very wise there. Try no to force or overuse the muscles in your mouth. You can feel tugging or even stabbing pain if you pull at the tissue to hard. Let me take a look and see what we have” </em>– the blonde woman switches to full doctor mode.</p><p>The blonde doctor grabs a small metallic case you didn’t noticed before,  she pours some liquid in her hands and takes out a pair of latex gloves and several other items and what it looks like a small headband with a tiny light in the front. She proceeds to turn the light on and looks down at you and begins her examination.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“Okay let see, well it seems to be healing normally. The dressing helps contain the blood and the clot its forming just fine. I’m going to remove this one and let you go rinse your mouth with a special mouth wash I brought you. It does contain a numbing agent, so you don’t feel pain but won’t completely lose sensation or taste. Here you can sit up, go rinse and then you can eat something before taking the antibiotic. Rinse very gently, you put the liquid inside your mouth, let it sit for a 1 minute or so and then your lean into the sink and let the liquid out”</em></p><p>The blonde doctor gives you a small cap with a blue liquid in it and Kara helps you to your feet and guides you to the bathroom.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“I will make sure she does, come one sweetie. We will be right back” </em></p><p>Doctor Sharpe removes her gloves and puts everything away. Grabs her coffee and sits next to Lena to chat while they wait for the Danvers return.</p><p>After you return to the living room with Kara, the four of you began making lunch, you slept pretty much all the morning way. Alex joins the group a little after that and sits next to the blonde doctor and you while chatting away with everyone. You learn that the blonde woman is an amazing cook and you made her promise she will make all of you a proper Italian diner once you can eat normally again, which causes Kara and yourself to drool thinking about Italian cuisine. You all continue to chat getting to know each other’s a little better and after a while the blonde doctor put in another dressing on your incisions and mentioned she would return the next day but she had to leave at the moment to attend to her daily appointments. Lena also had to leave for a meeting in L-Corp. You end up lazing around the couch with your sisters feeling a bit drowsy at the medication you got after lunch. But feeling much better than you tough you would be feeling. Doctor Sharpe called Alex in the evening to give her instruction on how to check and remove the  dressing and check if the clot was visible, once Alex did everything that was instructed by the doctor you somehow ended up again in your bed pretty much the same way than the  night before with Alex next to you.</p><p>It was the following day that things started to turn sideways for you and pretty soon, all hell was about to break lose. You felt a tugging inside your cheek again, this time it was a bit more painful than before. You grunted and tried to move and felt someone holding you in place. Alex felt the movement and woke up.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“Hey little one, what is it?”</em></p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> <em>“hurts”</em> – that all you said.</p><p>Alex moves to turn on the lights to have a look at you. She checks on you and gives you the prescribed pain medication. She then goes back to her previous position with you in her arms and starts to comb her fingers through your hair and hums softly a lullaby both your sisters use whenever you were sick to help you fall asleep.</p><p>In the morning things seem to be somewhat fine, you still felt odd and you just wanted to be held and sleep as much as possible. You felt worn out, like coming down with something but you accredited that to the fact you were taking meds and having two stinking holes inside your mouth and unable to eat your favorite food. You were lay down on the couch taking a nap when you felt it, that sensation you get before a big sneeze is about to erupt , you moved your face to the side to muffle the sneeze with a cushion. You sneezed into the cushion, hard and you felt a tug inside your mouth. But you felt so exhausted you just grunted loudly and moved your face. But you fail to notice the blood clot dislodging from the tooth cavity.</p><p>Alex was in the kitchen on the phone, you could hear faintly her soft voice and then footsteps. She didn’t notice the sneeze just heard you move and grunt in annoyance.</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “<em>what is t baby girl, you okay?”</em></p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> <em>“so tired, sleep…”</em> – you grunt again and moved your face to the opposite side and pulling your blanket over your head and falling asleep again.</p><p>Alex looks down at you and gives a soft pet to you head and keeps speaking on the phone.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>No, she just mumbled she was tired and covered herself with her blanket and fell asleep again. I know I know, but I don’t want to leave her”</em></p><p>While Alex was on the phone the door to the apartment opens and Lena walks in carrying a few bags following behind her the blue -eyed blonde doctor. It was late afternoon and apparently there was yet another crisis in National City, Alex was needed at the DEO and Kara was already gone.</p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: <em>“Hey Alex, Kara called me and told me she was being held at the office for work and that you were needed for an important case. I can stay with y/n, Cassandra is with me as well. We can look after y/n while you and Kara are away.”</em></p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: <em>“Hey Lena, Hi Cassandra, I’m with Kara on the phone right now. Yes Kara, I’ll call you back. Yes I will don’t worry. Bye love you too”-</em> sighs and hangs up the. <em>“Thank you Lena, I appreciate it I do and you too Cassandra. I just hate to leave her while she is like this that I why I asked for the days off”</em></p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: <em>“Alex, I know how you feel but you are needed elsewhere, and y/n wouldn’t like for you to take you away from work when your expertise is needed. Besides I have a world class doctor with many many masters and awards, and you know how much I love y/n and I can look after her”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“Hi Alex, yes I’m that good” </em>giving a cocky smile<em> - “also, I’ve heard you’re a big deal bad ass agent and if you are needed with such urgency it must be very important. Don’t worry you sister is in good hand with Lena and me.”</em></p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “<em>Of that I have no doubt, but I just don’t like not being here for her when she feels bad. I noticed today she has been more subdue than yesterday and I I’m not sure if she is coming down with something”</em></p><p><strong>Dr Sharpe:</strong> <em>“It is perfectly normal, on the third to fifth day after surgery the pain intensifies and it´s quite common for the person to feel tired and with not much energy. They get up during the night disrupting their sleep cycle due to the pain or being uncomfortable.”</em></p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: <em>“yes, last night she woke up a couple of times and told me she was experiencing pain I gave her the meds you prescribed but yeah, she was fussy pretty much all night. She’s been napping on and off all afternoon. She drank a protein shake and softs eggs this morning and made her eat lunch too, she didn’t want to, but I made her eat some mashed potatoes and mac and cheese. She is now asleep, I tried to check on her, but she is a bit fussy and just moved a bit and cover herself with a blanket.” </em></p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: <em>“ok we can take over, now go. Seriously, we have this covered.” </em></p><p>Alex: “thank you Lena, you know I trust you with my life and I know just how much you love y/n. and thank you Cassandra, I know we just met but I know Lena trusts you and honestly you are amazing with her,  y/n can be a pain when it comes to doctors but apparently you have her quite smitten.”</p><p>
  <strong>Dr Sharpe: </strong>
  <em>“It’s the Sharpe Charm, seriously is in my genes” – she laughs a little “ but don’t worry about it Alex, I feel like I’ve known you for ages Lena has spoken so much about your girls that honestly I feel very comfortable around you all” </em>
</p><p>Alex chuckles at the goofiness from the blue- eyed woman, she can be quite intimidating and imposing but she is a goofball at the same time and exudes a confidence and kindness that makes Alex feel very comfortable with her. Maybe she is true and the ´Sharp charm´ it is a thing.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>Man you really are something else Sharpe. Ok I’m going to grab my things and I will have my cellphone with me at all times, you know how to contact me if that doesn’t work”</em>. -Looking at Lena. <em>“Please call me if she needs anything or something happens”</em></p><p><strong>Lena</strong>-: <em>“Of course Alex, you know I will” </em></p><p>Alex walks to the couch and gently removes the blanket and tries to rouse you and let you know she is leaving.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“baby girl? Can you please wake up for a little bit” </em></p><p>You open your eyes, just barely looking through slits and annoyed at your comfy blanket being removed from your face.</p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> “<em>ughhh noo, sleep now.”</em></p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: <em>“I know sweet girl I just want to tell you I need to leave for a little bit, my boss needs me, but Lena and Cassandra are here. They are going to stay with you while me and Kara deal with our bosses okay? and I will be back as soon as I can”.</em>  </p><p>You tear up at what Alex is saying<em>, “Kara is gone too?”</em> -a tear slides down your cheek.</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: <em>“oh baby, no please don’t cry. I’m going to try and finish very soon. But I’m needed for something important. Okay?”</em></p><p>Lena takes the opportunity to walk to where you are lying on the couch and you see her, you immediately try to reach out for her and she wastes no time In sitting at the couch and brings you closer to her holding you while Alex strokes you head and gives you a kiss in the forehead.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> “I’ll be back soon baby; you be good for Lena and Cassandra”.</p><p>You nod and burrow yourself into Lena’s shoulder. Lena notices that you feel warm but thinks it´s because you had your blanket covering your face.</p><p>You settle down on Lena and you fell asleep again.</p><p>Cassandra is looking at the whole thing longingly at the cute and warm interaction between the sisters and Lena. the blue- eyed woman can feel like she could totally fall for you.</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: <em>“ok she is out again, I guess that’s my cue to leave. Thanks again see you guys later.”</em></p><p>After Alex leaves, Lena adjusts your body on top of her trying to get a more comfortable position, the blonde doctor sits sideways on the other side of the couch to be able to face Lena and the cute bundle on top of her. You could hear the women talking in a quiet tone, but you paid no mind and fell into an uneasy sleep. Something was off but you felt too tired to care.</p><p>A couple of hours after that, it was nighttime already you couldn’t see any light coming from the window you felt warm, too warm. You are laying on the couch and then you feel stabbing pain, the more conscious you became the more painful it feels. You sneeze again and groans in pain. The pain is becoming quite unbearable as irradiates from you jaw, to your head, you can feel it near your ear and behind your eyes. You don’t know what’s going you cry out in pain and you can hear fast approaching footsteps.</p><p><strong>Lena</strong>:<em> “what is it sweet girl, what do you feel y/n?</em></p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> <em>“hurts, ow ow… make it stop hurts.”</em> You desperately grab you heard trying to apply pressure to your head and temple. But you can’t make it stop and you cry painful tears and sneeze once again which only makes things worse. -<em> “oh god hurts so bad”</em></p><p>The blonde doctor takes control of the situation and asks for Lena to hold you still so she can examine the situation. The blonde takes her medical bag and starts to take things out.</p><p>Lena sits next to you and holds your upper body while Doctor Sharpe leans to you and gently hold your jaw and prods a little with a metal tool and then you feel something cold being pour inside your mouth.</p><p><strong>Dr Sharpe:</strong> <em>“damn it! She developed a dry socket. I can see the bone is exposed and the blood clot is gone. I think she is coming down with a cold and she must have sneeze to hard and dislodged from the cavity. She has a fever now and the pain is going to be very severe. I’m going to put an IV on her to manage the pain and then I need to flush the socket. But I need to control her pain before she makes herself sick and becomes even more painful by throwing up”.</em></p><p>Lena just nods and holds your body still while rubbing soothing circles to your tummy and arm. She is tears up at seeing how miserable you feel. Dr Sharpe is now swabbing your arm and starts the IV but you keep trashing in pain. Lena holds you tight, but you desperately move to straddle Lena’s lap and rest your face in the crook of her neck while she rubs your back up and down saying calming word. you feel another set of hands on the nape of your neck and your temple , applying pressure and it feels nice, a little bit like it helps with the pain, but still you are in so much pain you just just cling harder to Lena and hope for the pain to be over. In the new position you feel someone grab your arm out from the hold you have on Lena´s neck and you feel a cold swab again and then a sting. The person holding your arm doesn’t let go keeps holding you to avoid you ripping out the IV. Your tears are soaking Lena´s blouse, but she just holds you tighter traying very hard to sooth some of your pain away. Until you start to feel the effects of the sedative, you feel drowsy like you’re floating, and the pain stops. You hear voices like they’re at the end of a tunnel, muffled and can’t quite figure out what they’re saying. And then nothing…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At fist this fic was supposed to be a short story but somehow this happened and well it keep happening. so I hope you're enjoying, let me know what you think. </p><p>Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Airplanes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra and Lena take a stoned baby Danvers to the dentist office to get the dry socket sorted. Dr. Sharpe confesses she really likes B/D and some funny moments with drugged up baby danvers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voices, you can hear voices. But you feel like your limbs are made of lead and you try to focus on the blurry faces. Your eyes are hooded and glazed over. You know you are totally stoned.  You feel strong arms picking you up, like a ragdoll being lifted easily into someone else’s arms. The arms are strong. But you know is not Kara, the body feels different and smells different. You can smell something sweet and comforting, a pleasant scent so intoxicating. You don’t know if this’s because you are completely trashed or why the scent is so enticing and evocative. You mind is in shambles and you feel dizzy, you vaguely think you should feel worry at not knowing where you are, who is carrying you but you really don’t have the strength to fight it and somehow their touch is comforting and soothing.</p><p>Your eyelids fluttering in hazy relief when you can see Lena’s blurry face. She is walking close to the person carrying you, your head being cradle against a strong shoulder and you feel an arm underneath your legs. you are basically being carried like an infant by the blonde doctor, you can distinguish her blonde waves.</p><p><b>Lena:</b> <em>“Are you sure you got her?”</em></p><p><b>Dr. Sharpe:</b> “<em>Yes, I have her Lena. She is quite light I swear I’m not going to drop her. Please go ahead and open the door to the office, the keys are in my coat pocket. Take them out, open the office and turn on the lights”</em></p><p>Cassandra Sharpe is carrying you like you weight nothing, man she is strong. You can swear she must have very tone biceps and you could also bet a killer six pack.  She also smells heavenly, so you try to move your face a little more into her neck trying to get to where her smell is stronger, and you mumble something unintelligible.</p><p><b>Dr. Sharpe:</b> <em>“Hey sweetie don’t be scared, I got you and we are almost there”</em></p><p>You can distinguish a long corridor with brown walls and soft warm light and then you are inside a room with impressive state of the art equipment and very modern décor. You are being place softly on a chair with backrest inclination. You fuzzy brain connects the dots, you’re inside a dental office and you begin to freak out because you think it’s the doctor that you got your teeth removed and that was not a pleasant experience, inside your drugged out state you can’t see it´s Cassandra Sharpe’s office.</p><p><b>y/n:</b> “<em>Ennaaa! Lennaa!”</em> -you sluggishly call out for Lena sacred at not knowing why your back at the dentist office.</p><p><b>Lena:</b> <em>“Hey sweet girl I’m here.”</em> The green-eyed woman holds both your hands in hers and tries to calm you down before you panic. – <em>“come on baby, breath with me, it´s just me and Cassandra. We are at her office, nothing to be scared about.”</em></p><p><b>y/n:</b> <em>“Alex?”</em> -your eyes glazed over and barely conscious.</p><p><b>Lena:</b> <em>“I already called her and Kara, they’ll be here soon. Please just try to relax you are okay and safe”</em></p><p>You keep trying to move your hands, you feel anxious without your sisters and being inside a place you don’t know. In a normal situation when you’re at a doctor’s office you would feel nervous and anxious. Right now, you are feeling so confuse and fuzzy and not really grasping at everything being said.</p><p><b>Dr. Sharpe:</b> <em>“I don’t really want to use more sedatives or pain meds, she is not in pain anymore, but we need her calm. Can I try?”</em> -she asks the green -eyed woman.</p><p>Lena keeps holding one of your hands while moving a little to let the other woman get near you. The blue-eyed doctor touches you shoulder and places a warm hand to the side of your face. You try to look into her eyes, but you can’t focus very well. But the touch is comforting so you stop moving.</p><p><b>Dr. Sharpe:</b> <em>“ Bellissima ragazza,  you are okay. Its just Lena and me. Your sisters will be here soon.  You are safe, can you let me do a quick check-up? I will make sure your tooth cavity doesn’t hurt as much. But I need you to relax and let me do this as quick as possible and we will get you back to your bed in no time, okay? - </em>the doctor says in a very soft and comforting voice.</p><p><b>Y/N:</b> <em>“you so pretty”-</em> you smile like a dork at the blue eyed-woman and try to gently tap her face in a tender way, but your arms feel so heavy, you look more like a goofy baby orangutan slapping air.</p><p>Lena snorts and watches very amused at the scene, thanking her friend for making you more calm and relax.  Cassandra takes both your hands in hers while you trying to get to her and kisses your knuckles.</p><p><b>Dr. Sharpe</b>: <em>“Cara mía, I’m going to begin okay?”</em> – the blonde doctor gives one more kiss to your knuckles and lowers your hands to rest over your tummy. <em>“Okay I’m going flush the socket and clean the area, then I will fill the cavity with surgical foam. I don’t see any sign of infection; I think the fever is due to the cold than due to any infection inside the dry socket. Just to be on the safe side we will continue with the antibiotics and I’m leaving the surgical foam until it dissolves itself in the next  few days”</em> -the doctor explains everything, but mostly to Lena you just listen like a fool looking so very out of it. You like hearing her voice.</p><p>The blonde doctor continues to work in silence and very meticulously, like she was handling the most precious of things in her hands. While Lena watches everything and notices that you are so very out of it and weren’t really paying attention and most likely than not you would forget about everything that was currently happening.</p><p><b>Lena:</b> <em>“So, Cara mia? </em><em>You don’t usually use Italian and even less in such a tender loving way towards someone you just met. I know you are affectionate, but this is different. And don’t think I didn’t see how you were almost cuddling her to you when you were carrying her to your office. So, what’s going on?”- </em>she asks her friend.</p><p>The doctor doesn’t reply right away and continues to work in the task in front of her. She cleans the cavity and fills the socket with the surgical foam and makes sure everything is done to perfection. Then she sighs and looks up at Lena.</p><p><b>Dr. Sharpe</b>: <em>“I know, look I’m not sure. There’s something in her that pulls me to be protective of her. It’s scary how easily I found myself caring for her and I know, I know I just met her. But It feels right, you know? The moment I saw her that first time, I felt this need to take care of her, all I want is to pull her against me and make her feel safe, and that’s been consuming my mind for days.”</em> – she stops for a moment and then looks down at y/n and back to Lena –“<em>Now saying that at loud sounds very creepy”</em> – she laughs a little.</p><p>Lena can see it, the truth behind those words, her friend is very passionate and affectionate towards people, she makes people feel safe but she is very careful with her heart and right now she can see that she truly cares for y/n and she feels  happy, because there’s no better person for her than y/n and same goes to her friend, Lena thinks Cassandra deserves to be happy again and maybe y/n can be that person for her.</p><p>
  <b>Lena<em>:</em></b>
  <em> “No is not, actually I think that’s quite cute. Look I think you’d be great for her and she’d be great for you as well. But its true, you just met her. So, get to know her, take her out on dates and let her know you too. That’s what I think, you also need to get on her sisters’ good side tough. I mean you are taking care of their little sister so that gives you extra points. But honestly y/n is very loved by many and we only care for her happiness, and I’m not blind. I can tell she likes you too.”</em>
</p><p>The green- eyed and blonde doctor look down at you and you smile goofily.</p><p><b>Alex:</b> <em>“That’s true you know? You do need to get on our good side”</em></p><p>Both women jump at the sound of the eldest Danvers sister and the blonde doctor looks wide eyed at both sisters standing at the door. Kara is sporting a shit eating grin while Alex looks very serious and her eyes are directed to the blonde doctor.</p><p><b>Lena</b>: <em>“Hi love”- </em>stand and walks to greet her blonde girlfriend with a kiss. <em>“Hi Alex, Cassandra is taking care of y/n and she is doing great”</em></p><p>Alex continue to stare at the blonde woman, and her eyes soften a little and walks to be near her baby sister and the blonde doctor.</p><p><b>Alex</b>: <em>“Relax Sharpe, I was just kidding. If y/n here wants to date you and know you better. We wont stand in your way. But please treat her right that’s all I ask”</em>- she smiles at you when she focusses her eyes on you.  <em>“Hi baby, you are doing okay?”</em></p><p>You are way too high to be considered conscious or know what you really say or do. So, you just keep on smiling and try to reach for your sister.</p><p><b>y/n:</b> <em>“Hiiii Lexiee! Doctor pretty eyes made the pain stopped and , Did you know she’s strong like Kara? She carried me and put foams inside my mouth”</em>- you yawned a little looking quite dazed.</p><p>You look from your sister to the blonde doctor blinking furiously trying to stay awake.</p><p><b>y/n:</b> “<em>You really hawt you know? And smells so so gooods”-</em> you sigh and close your eyes.</p><p><b>Dr. Sharpe: <em>“</em></b><em>yeah I gave her a very strong pain med and she will need to be watched closely for the next 24 hours. She was in so much pain due to the alveolar osteitis or well dry socket. She was sneezing a bit I think she sneezed to hard in the afternoon or late morning and dislodged the blood clot. I checked and there’s no sign of infection, she does have a mild fever. I think due to the cold. But now with the surgical foam she should be good but keep eating soft food”- </em>she kept speaking to your sister.</p><p> </p><p>You felt like you were being ignored so you just kept trying to reach for something that was close to you in a metallic tray. Now that you were pain free and trying to stay awake, you were looking for something to entertain yourself and shinny objects were like magnets to stoned people.</p><p><b>y/n:</b> <em>“I want to thaaat…gimme”</em></p><p>Alex holds your hands to avoid you getting any of the object in the tray.</p><p><b>Alex:</b> <em>“No y/n. stop. That’s not a toy”</em></p><p>Kara sees you and takes advantage of your drugged-out state to get in some blackmail evidence for later. Gets her phone out and starts recording you while being high on pain meds.</p><p>You see the phone and immediately try to reach for it – “<em>Heey that’s mine, gimme my phone and I need to check Instagram!”-</em>You move your body towards the side where Kara is standing recording the whole thing, while Alex tries to get you  back into the chair before you can fall off.</p><p><b>Kara:</b> <em>“this is not your phone; this one is mine. This one…”</em> – Kara reaches into her coat pocket to get a similar phone and smiles at you <em>“This one is yours”</em> -she mocks you while holding her phone out of your reach.</p><p><b>Alex:</b> <em>“Oh my God Kara, stop riling her up. She is going to hurt herself. Stop that”</em></p><p>Kara just keeps recording: <em>“Fine, here. I’ll just put the phone on airplane mode, and she can have it back”</em></p><p>Alex just gives her sister an annoyed look while Cassandra and Lena look at the whole thing with amused smiles at the antics.</p><p>You take the phone from your sisters’ hand.</p><p><b>y/n:</b> “<em>Airplane mode?”</em> – you look wide eyed at the phone. <em>“So I can just</em> …” – without anyone able to stop you, you throw the cellphone like you were throwing a paper plane to the air and smashes right into the wall behind Cassandra, who barely had the time to duck before you could hit her.</p><p>Everyone is dead silent, until you process what just happened with the phone. And you burst into tears.</p><p><b>y/n:</b> <em>“Whyyyy? Why it didn’t work, it was on airplane mode?!!!!”</em> – you really looked disturbed at the scene.</p><p><b>Alex:</b> <em>“Oh for heaven’s sake, Kara would you stop that. Look what you just did. How could you give your drugged ass sister her phone back while clearly, she is not in her right state of mind. And you are getting you sister a new phone, that was your fault” – </em>says pointing a finger at the smashed phone<em>.</em></p><p>Kara looks down at being chastised by her older sister and mumbles a: <em>“it was worth it though”</em></p><p><b>y/n</b>: <em>“Alex, my plane crashed?</em>” – you look at your sister with big fat tears in your eye- <em>“everyone died…”</em></p><p><b>Alex:</b> <em>“Oh dear Good, I can’t deal with this. Are you done Sharpe? Can we take her home? She will only get worse and honestly I rather be at home, eat something and let her sleep this off”</em></p><p>The blonde doctor takes pity on Alex and intervenes. <em>“Yes, I’m done. She needs to be under adult supervision for the next 24 hours. She can get nauseous, experience drowsiness, heaviness and memory loss. I don’t think she will remember any of this”</em></p><p><b>Alex:</b> “<em>OK yes we can do that. Ok let’s go kiddo”</em></p><p><b>Kara</b>: <em>“uhhm, Alex? remember we were ¨drove¨ here by Vazquez?</em> – Kara can’t really say she flew in with Alex at the doctor’s office.</p><p><b>Alex:</b> <em>“Riiight…”</em></p><p><b>Lena:</b> “<em>That’s okay I drove Cassandra’s SUV and its parked outside; we can all drive back together”</em></p><p>Everyone nods at that and while Kara tries to pick you up from the chair, you cross your arms and look up at her with a frown on your face. <em>“You lied, you said it was an airplane”</em> - Kara just laughs at that.</p><p><b>Kara</b>: “I’m sorry sweet girl. But we need to leave please, Come on”</p><p><b>y/n:</b> “<em>don’t wanna, doctor pretty can do it…”</em> -and you look at the blue- eyed doctor.  Alex raises an eyebrow at you and then at the blonde doctor.</p><p>The blue-eyed blonde just blushes. <em>“I don’t mind, come on”-</em> and she picks you up like you weight nothing, you just give a smug smile back at Kara.</p><p>Lena and Kara chuckles at you and Kara once again starts to use the video app on her phone. Alex just rolls her eyes and looks at the blond doctor carry you out from the office and into the hallway.</p><p><b>Alex:</b> <em>“Sharpe you have more muscles than I thought. Look at you.”-</em> -says the red-haired woman while picking up the smashed phone from the floor and walking into the hallway as well. The blonde doctor does have a strong built and towers over the women with her 5´10” height.</p><p>Outside Lena unlocks the vehicle, Alex opens the door to let the blond doctor get into the back seat while carrying you and making sure your head doesn’t knock at the door frame. Kara sits next to you while Alex is convincing Lena to let her drive.</p><p><b>Alex:</b> <em>“Come on Luthor, let me drive. You drove earlier. And this is a sweet ride” – </em>and it was the SUV was black Maserati Levante Trofeo.</p><p><b>Lena:</b> “<em>Fine here, you can drive. Let’s get back at the apartment so we all can have diner”</em></p><p>While driving back to the apartment, you began to doze off feeling the warmth of the blonde woman holding on you.</p><p>Alex squeals like a teenage girl and runs to the passenger seat and starts the car.  The stereo connected to Cassandra’s Bluetooth starts playing ironically the song ¨<em>Airplanes¨</em> by BoB ft. Hayley Williams.</p><p>Everyone looks at the doctor who just shrugs.</p><p>Dr. Sharpe: “what? It’s a classic and I like it”</p><p>Alex drives through the quiet streets if national city and you hear the blue- eyed woman sing the song softly.</p><p><b>DR. Sharpe:</b> <em>“Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin’ starts. I could use a wish right now, a wish right, a wish right now…”</em></p><p>Surprisingly the blonde woman does have a very good signing voice and Kara began to sing along with the doctor as well.</p><p><b>Kara</b>: “<em>You know y/n sings quite well too, and she loves Karaoke nights. Just an idea for a date…”</em></p><p>The blonde doctor just hums in approval of that thought and continues to sing softly.</p><p><b>Dr. Sharpe:</b> “…<em>what would you wish for, if you had one chance?”-</em> the blonde sang this part as in asking you a question.</p><p><b>y/n:</b> <em>“I wish for a corn dog” </em>– almost closing your eyes.</p><p><b>Dr. Sharpe:</b> <em>“Are corn dogs something really important to her? Like this is the second time I’ve heard her ask for those”</em> – the doctor asks the women inside the car amused at your answer.</p><p>Kara laughs hard at that and makes a comment about having so much blackmail on you and finally be able to get back at you for the couch sex incident.</p><p><b>Alex:</b> <em>“y/n loves carnival food. Like she loveees corn dogs. Back when we were younger we used to take y/n to the annual carnival in Midvale and she and Kara would stuff their faces in corn dogs, pop corn, caramel apples, funnel cake, cotton candy..” </em>-Alex says while remembering fondly a young y/n Danvers running wild at the carnival on a sugar rush.</p><p><b>Kara:</b> <em>“Oh yes! That was so much fun, and the food is sooo delicious. Alex we should all go to a carnival. I think y/n would love that”</em></p><p><b>Alex:</b> “<em>that’s sounds like a good idea, except this time we won’t let her eat so much. She is not like you, and every time she tries to eat as much as you do, she ends up crying because she gets a stomachaches”</em></p><p>Everyone laughing in the car and the blonde woman looks down at you, by now you are almost completely asleep with a goofy smile on your lips.</p><p><b>Dr. Sharpe:</b> <em>“oh that sounds lovely. Although corn dogs are so bad. Wait until you all try my focaccia, I use my family recipe and its amazing. You can ask Lena”</em></p><p><b>Lena:</b> <em>“yes that focaccia al rosmarino is to die for”</em></p><p><b>y/n</b>: <em>“I would totally fuck…”-</em></p><p><b>Alex:</b> <em>“Hey Hey hey y/n Danvers, do not finish that sentence”</em></p><p>Kara laughs hard and continue to record, and the blonde doctor turns bright red at the words you spoken in your stoned state while Lena also laughs and Alex smirks and tries to save your drugged ass from more embarrassment.</p><p>
  <b>Alex: </b>
  <em>“Kara put the phone away and leave her alone. She is high, and you already have enough blackmail already. Let her sleep it off”</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara: </b>
  <em>“Fiiiine” …</em>
</p><p>The blonde woman just continues to look down at the sleeping body in her arms, finally passed out from the drugs with rosy cheeks and pouty pink lips. And smiles thinking of a perfect first date to take y/n out and loving the feel of the body in her arms. She can’t get enough of that feeling, she really likes it and feels an attraction like she hasn’t felt in so long. She doesn’t know what the future holds, but she is looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This got fluffier and i'm working on expanding the story line. I would like to know if you think its any good to continue or should i just wrapped it up? anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 5.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Soup and fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving at the Danvers’s apartment Alex parks the SUV, killed the engine and looks into the rear-view mirror to check on y/n. The youngest Danvers is completely passed out slightly snoring cuddle to the blonde doctor. The doctor in turn is looking down at the young woman in her arms mesmerized by the view of rosy cheeks and pouty lips.  Alex just smiles at the both of them, they do look cute together.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“Oh my God isn’t she the cutest, it just makes you want to grab her checks and squish them, so freaking adorable” </em>– the blonde superhero says gushing about her sister.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: <em>“She is very beautiful indeed; she does look quite adorable while sleeping. But I am a bit concern about how rosy her cheeks are looking, and she feels too warm”</em></p><p>Alex opens the door for Cassandra so she can get out, but the sound of the door and the moving of the arms makes y/n a bit fussy.</p><p>The eldest Danvers touches y/n cheeks and forehead to check for a fever and hums – “<em>she is a bit warm, but nothing too concerning. She tends to suffer from mild fevers due to stress or when overtired. But let’s get her up and I will check her temp in the apartment, I think it’s for the cold she is coming down with” </em></p><p>y/n moves and puts an arm around the doctor’s neck and hides her face, clearly not happy at the women disrupting her sleep.</p><p><strong>Y/n:</strong> <em>“ghnooo, comfy don’t move”.</em> - you complain.</p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> “<em>Yes, she is quite the cuddler. Especially when tired or sick. Want me to help you with her? She is mainly dead weight by now. She won’t cooperate with you when she is like this”.</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“that’s fine I don’t mind, and she is not really heavy. Quite the opposite. I can take her upstairs. And don’t take it this the wrong way, but I’m fairly certain I’m a bit sturdier than you”-</em> she blonde doctor gives a chuckle.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>Okaaaay then. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though. And I bet you are, but I’m used to carry around this goober since she was like 5”</em></p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“yeah she is very clingy especially with Kara., but it’s true she is now mainly dead weight”</em></p><p><strong>Lena</strong>- <em>“She won’t drop her, that woman is pure muscle. She has like 5 black belts in all sorts of martial arts and I have the feeling she is a ninja, but I don’t have further evidence to prove that”-</em> the green- eyed woman says and chuckles.</p><p>The blonde doctor laughs at this - <em>“I do a lot of heavy lifting and truly I don’t mind. “</em>- says while stepping out of the car with y/n in her arms like she weights nothing at all.  Then turn at her friend -<em>“And hey then if you say all those nice things about me why you asked if I had her, you were worried I would drop her back at the office</em> “ - the woman accuses her friend but with an amuse smile on her face</p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: <em>“I knew you had her; I was double checking. I’m just too fond of y/n and I worry, so sue me!”</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>yeah right Lena, y/n has you wrapped around her finger sooo bad”</em></p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: <em>“please, you’re one to talk”</em>-mocks her sister.  </p><p>The women entered the apartment and Cassandra went to the living room to place Y/n at the couch</p><p>
  <strong>Dr. Sharpe: </strong>
  <em>“Should I lay her here or in her room?”</em>
</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “<em>The couch Is fine, I want to check her temp and wake her for a little bit, she hasn’t eaten anything if I want to give her something for the cold and she needs something to eat. I don’t want her glucose levels to drop”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: “<em>Is she a diabetic?”</em></p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “<em>No, she’s not. but when she was younger, she struggled with nondiabetic hypoglycemia. It was due to the medication she was taken at the time. We kind of get used to always check she was under the normal levels and she gets cranky, dizzy and sometimes gets horrible headaches if she doesn’t eat and her blood sugar gets low. I don’t want her feeling worse, right now I think she had enough with the teeth surgery and now probably getting sick with a cold”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“Oh I see. We definitely don’t want that, poor baby”-</em> the doctor looks down at you with a sweet smile”</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “<em>now, here comes the fun part. She doesn’t like being waken up when she is sick.</em>”- the red head looks down sadly at y/n</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>what’s even worse is that you are going to feed her something gross like broccoli. She hates veggies by the way…”</em> the blonde Danvers mentions with a grimace at thinking of vegetables.</p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: “<em>there’s nothing wrong with broccoli. You two are just picky eaters who enjoy junk food way too much”.</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>you should see when trying to feed her veggies. She is the worst there is. Is always a negotiation strategy. And Lena is the one that handles that, when Alex and y/n fight over veggies always ends with y/n in tears.”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>:<em> “Wait… how about you let me cook dinner. I make a really nice creamy chicken noodle soup with mushrooms that can be perfect for her to eat and for us too. Healthy and comforting. My nonna used to make it for me”</em></p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: “<em>ohhh yes, that sounds delicious “</em></p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “<em>that actually sounds amazing. And Lena has all the healthy stuff in the fridge so I bet all ingredients you need you can find here”</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>; <em>“I would never say no to food, especially if made by an Italian woman”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>, “<em>ok so I’m going to start on diner, while you check on y/n. When diner is done you can wake her up and feed her and she can take her meds”</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Y/n:</strong> “<em>Lexie?”</em> - You mumble asking for your big sis, you only call her Lexie when you feel unwell.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“I’m here baby”.-</em> running her fingers through your hair soothingly</p><p><strong>Y/n;</strong> “Lexie am cold” - a tear runs down your rosy cheek.</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: <em>“oh sweet girl; you’re not felling okay, aren’t you? Ok, change of plans, Sharpe you go ahead and continue with the diner prep, Kara can you bring a set of lighter set of pajamas for y/n. I don’t want her overheated.  Now baby I’m going to check your temperature and give you some juice or Pedialyte while diner is ready”</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>On it</em>!”</p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: “<em>come one Cassie, I’ll help you with diner</em>”- the blonde doctor and Lena walk to the kitchen.</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “Here, let me take your temp baby”. - the red head puts the thermometer in your ear and waits for the beep “<em>100.5, that’s a fever but not too bad, let get you into more comfortable jammies and I will bring a light sheet. I can’t bring the blanket baby; you will get too warm and would bring your temp up</em>”</p><p><strong>Y/n;</strong><em> “hold me please “-</em> a couple tears run down your cheeks, tears of exhaustion.</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “<em>ok let me change you into fresh jammies and I will hold you before diner. Lena can you bring me a cold compress for y/n. Let see if that can bring the fever down a bit. I don’t want to medicate her just yet”</em></p><p>Alex and Kara work fast on changing your clothes while Lena returns with the cold compress. Alex sits down and Kara picks you up and settles you in Alex lap. While Lena presses the cold compress on your forehead and passes one of the bottles filled with cold grape Pedialyte.</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “<em>Ok sweetie, here drink some Pedialyte, diner should be ready soon</em>”. – and starts to hum softly a tune.</p><p>Lena returns to the Kitchen where the blonde doctor is working on getting the soup cooked.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: “<em>is she okay?”</em></p><p><strong>Lena</strong>; “<em>mild fever, but she seems like she settled down okay now that she is with Alex. She tends to be clingier to Kara but when she really feels bad, when she is too exhausted or sick, she always wants Alex near her. She is her big sister after all”</em></p><p><strong>Kara;</strong> “<em>yeah, Alex has always been our rock since we were kids. Like pretty much raise us , I mean our mom Eliza is the best but she was always busy when we were younger and after Jeremiah took a job that kept him away most of the time,   Alex was always more like a parent figure to us, especially to y/n. I didn’t get sick often, but y/n unfortunately wasn’t as lucky. Her immune system wasn’t the best. Y/n would never calm down if Alex was not with her to rock her to sleep. Over the years she became more and more comfortable with me, but when I first moved into the Danvers home y/n would only let Alex hold her when she was very sick. Not even Eliza was able to calm her down.”</em></p><p>The three women look back the at couch where Alex was still humming softly a tune to y/n. still awake but clearly not very aware of much.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: “<em>ok diner should be ready in about 10 minutes.”</em></p><p>Kara works on setting up the table with Lena. While the blonde doctor starts plating the soup for everyone.</p><p>Once everything was settled, the blue-eyed doctor walks into the living room to let Alex knows diner is ready.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> “<em>Diner’s ready, you want me to bring her soup here or to the table?”</em></p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>I think the table. She will fall asleep if she is not sitting down or make a mess instead of eating anything. Come on sweetie, wake up for a little bit diner is ready”-</em> she tries to coax you into a more conscious state.</p><p><strong>Y/n</strong>: <em>“No wanna. Not hungry</em>”- and you try to settle more comfortably on your sister to fall asleep.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>None of that. come on, Cassandra made her special soup just for you and you need to eat something”</em></p><p><strong>y/n</strong>: “<em>She did? For me?” – tearing up a bit and cover a sneeze with the inside of your elbow- “Ok, I guess I can eat something”</em> - you look to the blonde woman who is smiling kindly at you.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> “why the tears baby? – Alex touches your forehead- “Oh baby you feel warmer. Come one lets get you food and then your meds”</p><p>Alex walks you to the table where Kara and Lena are waiting and began to eat. Alex begins to feed you the soup which is very tasty.</p><p><strong>y/n</strong>: <em>“this taste so good, Thank you Cassandra”</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>Oh wow yes its amazing. So yummy</em>”- while pretty much eaten her soup a long with a huge piece of garlic bread in her mouth.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>Kara maybe you should try to savor it first, you just inhale the whole thing”</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“Ha Ha very funny Alex”</em></p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: <em>“Well it is quite delicious. Thank You Cassie.”</em></p><p>
  <strong>Dr. Sharpe: “</strong>
  <em>Well you are all very welcome, I’m glad you liked it. I can always cook more dishes for you, I really love cooking”</em>
</p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> “<em>You will never hear me complaining about food, so by all means you can feed me anytime. This is sooooo good.”</em></p><p>Pleasant chatter among the women at the table continues while Alex works on feeding you the soup, but you only manage half the bowl as you grow too tire and you just want to sleep.</p><p><strong>y/n</strong>: <em>“I can’t eat anymore Alex, I’m so sleepy”-</em> you look pleadingly to your sister.</p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> “<em>Ok Kiddo, you ate enough so I can give you the meds, lets get you to bed” </em></p><p>
  <strong>Kara: <em>“</em></strong>
  <em>Let me take her, you finish your soup. When you’re done you can come to check on her”</em>
</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> “<em>Yes Alex, you haven’t eaten, I can give her the meds, I’m guessing the cold medicine with the fever reducer, right?”</em></p><p><strong>Alex:</strong> <em>“Yes, the ones in the coffee table. And thank you I’ll be right there”</em></p><p>Kara walks to where you’re sitting at the table and take you to your room.</p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em>“Come here sweetie” </em></p><p>You just let yourself be carried away to your room while the blonde doctor picks up her medical bag and the meds on the coffee table.</p><p>Kara sits you in your bed while she goes back to bring a glass of water.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“Hi sweetie, let me take your temp really quick, you are looking quite flush right now”</em></p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> <em>“Well I think is mainly your fault, just so you know</em>” – you reply with a hint of flirt behind the words</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“funny girl, may that be the case, just humor me. I don’t like take advantage of sick and delirious women while their inhibitions are low”</em></p><p><strong>y/n</strong>: <em>“You can totally take advantage of me</em>”- you try to wink and wiggle your eyebrows, but you are feeling all groggy, so you look like dork with no sense of coordination.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: <em>“well that’s cute, you ‘cute. And all in due time pretty girl</em>”- The blonde woman pokes your nose.  And you just pout at her.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>Ohhhh look at that, the pouting. What you did?”</em></p><p>
  <strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong>
  <em> “I just want to check her temp; her face looks a bit too flush” </em>
</p><p>Kara looks at you and nods. “<em>Lay back kiddo and let the doc check your temp</em>”- you comply resting your back into the pillows while the blonde doctor works on checking the surgical foam in your mouth and your temp.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: <em>“You do have a fever pretty girl. The foam for your teeth seems okay and you shouldn’t feel any pain” </em></p><p>Alex walks into the room at the moment the doctor speaks and frowns at the mention of the high temperature.</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: <em>“Ok yes, that’s higher than before. Ok here baby, please drink this and lay down.”</em></p><p>Lena walks into the room carrying a bowl with cold water and a few rags. <em>“Here Alex, I brought a few cold compresses to try and bring her temperature down a bit” </em></p><p>Alex handles you a tiny cup with cold medicine and fever reduced. You take it and lay yourself down. Lena and Kara say their goodbye and good night to you.</p><p>
  <strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>
  <em>: “Get well soon pretty girl, sleep tight and rest bella” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>y/n</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: “Will you come to visit soon? I kinda like the idea of the date thing you mentioned before.” </em>
</p><p>The Danvers and Lena chuckle at that while the blond only looks a bit taken aback but still pleased that the littlest Danvers wants to see her again.</p><p><strong><em>Dr. Sharpe</em></strong><em>: “You were listening huh? I can definitely arrange to that, however you need to get well first sweet thing” -</em>The doctor places a gentle kiss to your forehead <em>– “sweet dreams”</em></p><p><strong>Y/n:</strong> “<em>Thank you”</em> – you yawn and began to close your eyes.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> “<em>Ok I’m leaving now, I’ll see myself out, talk to you later Alex and call me if you need anything” </em></p><p>Alex nods and says good night to the doctor while the blonde doctor walks back to the living room to say goodbye to Lena and the Kara.</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “<em>Okay sweet girl, I’m going to change and get my phone and I’ll stay with you tonight, okay?”</em></p><p>You just nod and close your eyes succumbing to sleep.</p><p>You wake up and the room is dark, you can feel a body next to you, but you feel too hot and remove your sheets from you. But the moment you do, you feel cold. You whimper because you feel miserable.</p><p>Alex senses you are moving around and turn on the lights to check on you. She looks down at you and notices your red cheeks and sweaty locks. Puts a hand on your cheeks and forehead.</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “<em>Oh sweet girl, you fever got worse let me check</em>”- she quickly checks your temp, 103. <em>“this is not good, come one we need to bring your temperature down”</em></p><p>Alex runs to the bathroom and fills the bathtub with barely lukewarm water and returns to your room to take you to the bathroom. You cling to her trying to get war again after you start to shiver from the cold from the temperature change. Alex removes your clothes and sits you in the bathtub.</p><p>You have a few tears down your face and whimper at the cold of the water.  In that moment Kara walks into the bathroom.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>Oh no, fever got worse?”</em> and sits next to Alex while she pours water down your back, neck and front. After a while Alex notices that your temp is down, and Kara works on getting you up and bundle up in a soft towel and brings you back to your room. There they put in a loose shirt and clean underwear but leave you just on that to avoid overheating you. You feel cooler to the touch and Alex brings more medicine.</p><p><strong>Alex</strong>: “<em>Okay, open up kiddo”</em> – you take the medicine and try to find a comfy spot.</p><p>Kara lays down next to you as well as Alex, who touches your arm no wanting to get your body heat up. But still for you to feel comforted by their presence. You can feel a cool rag on your forehead and the soothing voice of Kara signing softly a song and you drift off once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cuore mio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in a day? well yeah because i forgot to add the previous one, i had it on tumblr but forgot to update in here. sorry and enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple of days were rough on you, filled with cold meds, soups, lots of chamomile tea  and water and you felt like your teeth were about to swim out of your mouth, but according to Alex you needed to be hydrated and tea was good for colds.</p><p>A few days after Alex had to go back to the DEO, she was needed but Kara was able to stay with you as Supergirl wasn’t required to be there, not at the moment anyways. So that’s how you found yourself at Thursday afternoon Infront of the TV with Kara next to you in the couch watching some musical. Well, Kara was watching the musical, you were engrossed on your cellphone texting away with a very goofy smile on your face.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“Is that the hot doctor your texting…again?”</em> –</p><p><strong>Y/N:</strong> “<em>well, if you really must know. Yes, I’m texting Cassie”</em></p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em>“Cassie huh? So now you’re on nickname bases I see” </em></p><p><strong>y/n:</strong><em> “I heard Lena called her that and I liked it, also I think Cassandra is a beautiful name, but a mouthful. And calling her hot doctor sounded a bit rude, at least for the time being”-</em> you give a naughty smile.</p><p>Kara laughs at that and mutes the tv “<em>You really like her, don’t you?”</em></p><p><strong>y/n</strong>: <em>“I do, I mean I feel things when I speak with her and when I’m near her. And Oh my God she is sooo beautiful. You’re not mad, aren’t you?”</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>Sweet girl I could never be mad about you liking someone. Besides she really is hot. But honestly it would be kind of hypocrite from me to not approve you liking her. She is also someone very dear to Lena so that makes her even more special. So no, I’m not mad, I’m actually happy for you, you never really showed any interested in anyone like you seem to be with her. Just be careful and don’t feel pressured into something you don’t really want”</em></p><p><strong>y/n</strong>: “<em>I know, I mean I’ve dated but there was no spark, nothing there. I did fool around a little but never really liked someone to go all the way. If you know what I mean?”</em> – you blush pink at this.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>I figured as much. You’re a lot like Alex in that aspect, you concentrate too much in your grades and other things, work. But you never really sounded super doped on anyone you dated, when mom and Alex gave you the sex talk you were almost sick thinking about it, that was funny to watch”</em> – You throw a pillow at your sister face “<em>Hey!!!, don’t attack me little bean. And then when you asked about sex with women you sounded more interested but still, I can tell you weren’t ready. The question is, do you feel like you are ready now?” </em></p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> <em>“I feel like I am. Truly I’ve only known her for a little while, and I know is soon. But I really like getting to know her and to spend time with her. She is amazing and so caring. I can feel getting serious with her you know. Like I can trust her, and I can share that level of intimacy. It’s weird because is so soon, but I just know it feel right. Do you think is too soon?”</em></p><p><strong>Kara:</strong> “<em>If you feel like you can open up to her, if she makes you feel safe enough, why not? you are very good at judging people’s character and I trust your judgement. I’m not gonna lie though, Cassandra being Lena’s friend and all I’ve heard from her she does sounds like a great person and I know Lena also doesn’t trust easily. So yes, that a great bonus and makes me feel more comfortable of you dating her. But I do trust you baby, you’ll know when you feel ready and what to share with her. Also, I know you won’t be able to hide who I am from her that much longer if things do get serious. When you feel ready to tell her I will support you, okay? Oh and if she ever treats you wrong I will throw her into the sun”.</em> - she winks at you.</p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> <em>“Thank you Kara, that means a lot to me”</em> – you hug your sister and you kiss her cheek while your cellphone sounds with an incoming text, you look down at your phone- <em>“She wants to come over…</em>” you give a small smile</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“well, tell her yes. Go change into something more appropriate at least nicer pajamas. and if she does happen to make you diner again, I wouldn’t be opposed to her amazing pasta. Man, I’m so jealous of you, she cooks like a pro and if I wasn’t dating Lena or you being my sister I would totally charm my way to her, her cooking skills are so amazing. Now don’t get jealous little bean, I’m good with her being my sister in law, she still needs to get point and be on my good side. Just tell her food is the way to my heart</em>” – you sister laughs while walking to the kitchen<em>. “Go get change and tell your girlfriend to come over”</em></p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> “<em>You and your stomach. Crazy alien food crazed woman. And sister-in law, seriously? Let me date her first, jeez</em>!” – you mumble while walking into your room.</p><p>You hear someone at the door, and you know is the blonde doctor, and you don’t even try to rush to the living room well aware that your bubbly sister will open the door and let her come in.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“Hello Cassandra, come on in please, y/n will be here in a moment. Y/N!!! you hot date is here!”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong><em>: “You’ve been waiting a while to do that don’t you?”</em> – the doctor greets the other blonde and kisses her cheeks hello.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>You have nooo idea for how long. She used to say things like that or worse when I first began to date Lena, even at the very beginning of our friendship. I’ve been waiting patiently for the time for payback! Ha…”</em> Kara rubs her hands like a Disney villain but she honestly looks quite like the adorable golden retriever she really is.</p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> <em>““Really Kara? You couldn’t wait a little longer</em>?”- you shake your head amused and then walk to where the blonde doctor is standing, and she quickly kisses your cheeks and gives you a warm hug.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong><em>:</em> “<em>Ciao Bella ragazza”-</em>   </p><p>You blush at the words spoken by the blonde doctor</p><p><strong>Y/n</strong>: “<em>hello to you too gorgeous”</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“Oh you guys are so cute, I can’t even…”-</em> Your sister speaks and walks into the living room</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The three women spend the afternoon talking and the doctor even offered to make diner, much to your sister delight and happy squeal. Lena was on her way over and you got to know more of the blue- eyed doctor and you could see why Lena loves and admires Cassandra so much. She is an amazing kind and dedicated woman. You learnt that not only did the good doctor was a certificated periodontist, she had received a Master’s Degree in Oral Biology  and while in graduate school she also received the Balint Orban Award, which apparently is the highest level of certification in the field of periodontist. And that the reason Lena and the blonde woman couldn’t see each other so often was because Cassandra gives lectures all over the world on a wide range of topics including dental implants, gum grafting, cosmetic periodontal surgery, and bone regeneration. She is also the founder and program director of a dental study club whose purpose is to positively impact the quality of dental care by hosting the highest quality international speakers in the field of dentistry to speak to local dentists in different cities in the US. And in addition to that she also made multiple mission trips to countries in Latin America like Mexico, Guatemala, Venezuela among others where she has been able to utilize her skills to help the neediest of people.</p><p>To say you were amazed by the woman was an understatement, she was funny, beautiful and crazy smart. But behind all those accomplishments you could see a sadness withing her. And you felt the need to change that, to make her smile and a pull to her that you couldn’t quite understand. But you were pulled out from your thoughts when Lena spoke.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: “<em>Sorry to cut my time short but I just got a text and I’m needed for a consult”</em> – Lena discreetly elbowing Kara to see the text on her phone. Both her and Supergirl were needed at the DEO, so they needed to leave.</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>Oh shoot, ok well let me drive you then</em>”</p><p>And of course you couldn’t be cool about it and spoke before you could understand why they needed to leave “<em>Kara you don’t even own a car and Lena has her own driver</em>”- you look at your sister like she just said the stupidest thing ever. Until you recognize their looks and realized they both were needed for something important, DEO important. You curse yourself.</p><p><strong>y/n</strong>: “<em>Buuuut I mean I totally get it, you should go with her, you haven’t been able to spend time just the two of you because you’re been busy taking care of me. Soooo why don’t you guys leave. I´ll be okay on my own. “ </em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>Yeah I don’t think so little one, you always forget to take your meds and…”</em></p><p><strong>Lena:</strong> <em>“If you don’t mind Cassie, can you stay for a little while with y/n ?”</em> – Lena interrupts her girlfriend ramblings.</p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> “<em>Hey Lena, I thought you were on my side. I can totally take care of myself”</em> – you pout at her</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> <em>“I can stay, I don’t mind at all. I like spending time with you y/n”</em></p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> “Yeah me too, I just find itoffensive my sister and Lena don’t think I could spend a few hours on my own. But sure stay we can watch a movie or something”</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: <em>“Ha, yeah. Like last night you were so tired you fell asleep on the bathtub and knocked the shampoo inside the water and you made a huge mess with shampoo foam or you know when trying to make a chocolate shake with the blender and forgot to remove the metal spoon and you almost cut you hand when the blender broke to pieces, yeah totally you can handle yourself. Klutz!”</em></p><p>You gasp and look offended: <em>“How dare you!!! Says the woman that burnt the brownies and set the microwave and toaster on fire !!!</em> - you just childishly stuck your tongue out and pouted: “<em>Well you make it sound like I’m the worse, thank you Kara” </em></p><p>Lena and the blonde doctor laugh at the antics and pouting face you make at your sister.</p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: “I <em>knew it was you the responsible for the toaster, Kara. That one was new</em>”</p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>No, you are not the worse, but when you feel tire or sick you tend to make messes and I don’t want you alone, you haven’t completely got rid of your cold and you still under some strong meds. We just worry, you know we love you so much. And honey it was an accident I did got a new one though” </em></p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> “<em>Fine leave us now, bring back home some chocolate if you can pleaseeeee?”</em></p><p><strong>Kara</strong>: “<em>Totally my little klutz</em>” -your sister engulfs you in a big hug and gives you a kiss to your head.  “<em>let’s go Lena and…”</em> – looking back at you and the blonde doctor “<em>behave yourselves and don’t do anything I wouldn’t” – </em>You hug ger back just as strong and let go of her<em>. </em></p><p><strong>Lena</strong>: “<em>Come on sweetheart and leave them be</em>”- Just rolls her eyes and walks away with the blonde superhero next to her. The door closes.</p><p>You just exhale and keep looking at the door and then your turn around to face the blonde doctor.  You are both now sitting at the couch and the blue-eyed woman is looking at you with a sweet and soft smile.</p><p>You scrunch up your nose adorably: <em>“What?”</em></p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: “<em>Nothing, I just like the way you are with your sisters. You care very much and they as well. That’s nice, it reminds me of the way I used to be with my nonna and my brother”</em> – the blonde woman face goes from fond to a little sad.</p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> <em>“are they in Italy?” </em></p><p>Her face is just so sad, and you can see a hint of tears in her eyes, and it makes your heart aches.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe:</strong> “<em>No, they died”</em> -you try to apologize but the blonde doctor sees that and stops you “<em>Don’t, you didn’t know, you couldn’t. and it was a very long time ago. My nonna basically rise me and my brother. She died when I was 25 and my brother, he was my best friend. He …he uhm he was a Navy SEAL, he died in a terrorism-related mission three years ago.” – the blonde doctor just stares down at her hands trying to gain control over her emotions. </em></p><p>You just wanted to make her stop hurting so you did the only thing you knew you were an expert at. Hugging and cuddling people. So, you just hug her firm and strong you cling to her and try to convey through physical connection instead of words, that you are sorry, and you want to make the pain go away or at least lessen the burnt. You stay like that hugging each other and basking in the feel of each other arms.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: <em>“Okay, well you truly are an amazing hugger sweetheart, thank you”-</em> the blonde woman kisses your cheek and near your mouth but not quite there. So, you take things into your own hands and sit up, throw a leg over the blonde doctor waist so you can straddle her. You put your arms around her neck and stare directly into those beautiful eyes, you really love those eyes. They are mesmerizing.</p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> “<em>God I really love your eyes, is like seeing the color of the sky when there’s a summer storm</em>”.</p><p>the blonde doctor was completely still, mouth barely open and a little smirk on the corner of her mouth as she looks up to you amused loving eyes.</p><p>You took the opportunity to movie in and crush your lips against the blonde woman, who was more than happy to reciprocate. You initiated the kiss trying to control the kiss, hungrily kissing her lips, however the honey blonde had other plans, she bit down ever so slightly your bottom lip but soon you were surprised by strong arms shifting. The blonde grab ahold of your ass  and stood up with you in her arms and holding you tight against her waist  and twisted her body so you hold on just as tight and you felt yourself being lowered on the couch. The blonde had a hand behind you head, holding you were laid down flat on your back and she was hovering above you and broke the kiss but kept looking directly into your eyes.</p><p>You were just as turn on as the blonde doctor, she was looking down at you with such hunger in her eyes, and she was panting.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: <em>“Calm down little one”</em> – the blonde woman lowered her face next to your ear and kissed the side of your neck – <em>“if you keep pushing me, I won’t be able to stop”</em></p><p><strong>y/n:</strong> “<em>Well I don’t want you stop</em>” – you tried to gain some sort of friction from the tight nestles between your legs.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: “<em>no?”-</em> the blonde doctor keeps kissing your neck and jaw and you shiver in delight. You never felt this aroused by someone before. But the blonde just kissed you sweetly, you tried to hug her to bring her down on you, but the blonde kept it sweet and gentle, not really letting you get any traction in the kiss. Like an innocent sweet kiss.</p><p>You felt yourself being sat up by strong and gentle arms. She pulled you into her your legs intertwined, and she positioned you to lay on her your head being cradled in the crook of her neck and you felt another kiss this time to your temple. The blonde woman kept making soothing circles on your back with her free hand, rubbing your arm and face. You wrapped yourself even further into her.</p><p>You love cuddles and hugs, you did it all the time with your sisters and some friend, specially Lena. But this felt so different, probably the most intimate thing you ever done with anyone. You didn’t put up any fight, you felt so cozy and happy in her arms.</p><p><strong>Dr. Sharpe</strong>: <em>“shh cuore mio, I know you want this. But I want to take you on a proper date first I want to do this the right way, you deserve better and not rushing it in the heat of the moment”</em> – she spoke so softly to you, that you just melted.</p><p>You kept basking in the tender touches and soft skin- <em>“ I like it when you call me Italian pet names”</em></p><p>The blonde woman just smiled and kept the soothing touches.  You nuzzled you face into her neck finding that smell that was just hers, Cassandra’s and her warmth. You felt completely at peace and you felt yourself falling asleep in the most comfortable embrace. The blonde doctor kept looking at you and touching softly your back and arms, until herself felt the pull of sleep and the both were completely asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Never have I ever written something in my life (except for Christmas cards for Santa when I was a kid or you know the regular affidavit when I lose a ticket for my expenses report from work, and that should count like poetry itself )<br/>Anyways after reading for a while in different platforms I became quite curious about writing something myself. I noticed a lot of Baby Danvers fics and developed a sort of attachment to the concept of a third sister. Also I’m a sucker for fluff and sick fics. Even though I do have a dark side I wanted to try something tame first.</p><p>I have no idea if its any good and also take into consideration English is not my native language, I’m sleep deprived and using an iPhone because I’m too lazy to get my laptop.</p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anastasiabeaverhousen87</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>